El ser por encima del todo
by The power of god
Summary: Las chicas de mlp en ambas versiones (pony y humana) conocerán a unos seres de poder inimaginable, esto impondrá el miedo en las chicas ya que puede ser un poderoso aliado o ser un enemigo imbatible, además de esto, seres poderosos desconocidos atacaran ambos mundos y las chicas deberán buscar la forma de detenerlos.
1. Por encima del todo

**Esta historia se desarrolla en el universo de mlp**

 **Cabe resaltar que esto ocurre en una línea temporal bastante diferente a la original**

 **Recuerden decir si esto les parece bien o simplemente lo dejo hasta aqui**

 **Capítulo 1:**

" **Por encima del todo"**

Después de un tiempo de vencer a las dazzlings, las 7 chicas gozaban de una espléndida paz, además twilight las estaba visitando, asi que estaban aprovechando de pasar el rato en casa de pinkie pie…. Más específicamente en su cuarto.

-Vah me empiezo a aburrir, todo ah estado muy pacifico por aquí últimamente- dijo la chica de pelos de arcoiris.

-¡Ay querida! No digas eso…. Estamos muy bien así, sin altercados- decía la chica elegante esto mientras toma té de una pequeña tacita.

-y…yo… concuerdo con rarity… m..me gusta la tranquilidad….-dijo la tímida chica- además….. Que p…pasaría si llega un ser tan poderoso que no lo podamos vencer- dice esto mientras se tapa la mitad de la cara con una almohada.

-pff no hay nadie más fuerte que yo- exclamo rainbow dash con arrogancia.

-¿entonces porque no venciste a las dazzlings tu misma eh?- dijo la chica campirana con tono burlón.

-¡q…que vah! P…pa…para mí hubiera sido muy fácil jeje…. Quería que se esforzaran un poco jajaja….ja?- la chica de cabello arcoíris intentaba decir esto con una cara de orgullo.

Todas se quedan en silencio sin dar respuesta alguna a la "excusa" de rainbow dash.

-… em… ¿qué les pasa?-pregunto con cara de duda la chica deportista.

-em…. Si mira es que…. No cuela amiga jajaja- dijo applejack riéndose.

Todas comiezan a reir menos pinkie pie y rainbow dash.

-¡no te preocupes rainbow! ¡Yo te creo!- dijo alegremente la chica de pelo rosa

\- em… claaaaro gracias pinkie- rainow dash dice esto con un tono desconsolado.

-¡hey! ¿Ustedes dos se van a quedas apartadas por toda la noche?- dijo rarity con un tono que denotaba que se lo estaba pasando bien.

-bueeeno….. sobre eso…- dijo la estudiosa chica antes de ser interrumpida por su amiga de cabellos rojos y amarillos.

-¡nosotras dos vamos a salir a ver una lluvia de meteoritos! Ejem…. Aunque jeje… también pueden venir si quieren- dijo nerviosa sunset shimmer.

-nah yo paso, es aburrido- dijo la chica de piel cian.

-y…ya es muy tarde….es peligroso- agrego fluttershy.

-concuerdo con shy, será mejor no hacerlo- dijo con tono de preocupación applejack

-¡yo quiero ir!- dijo repentinamente la chica elegante- ¡esa lluvia seguramente despertara mi inspiración para hacer conjuntos completamente fabulosos!- dijo esto con los ojos brillosos.

Todas se quedan en silencio mirando detenidamente por un corto periodo de tiempo a rarity,

Para después hecharse a reir un buen rato.

-¿q..que es tan gracioso?- pregunto rarity con cierta incomodidad.

-jeje… nada nada, es que creo que todas pensábamos que eras la que menos iba a querer ir jaja- dijo la chica campirana con tono risueño.

-jeje, pero no hay ningún problema- dijo la chica de pelo rojo con amarillo levantando su mano en gesto de aprobación- puedes venir con nosotras-.

-¿!oh!? ¡Mh!- rarity intenta hacerse la ofendida mirando hacia otro lado- tal vez ya no quiera ir con ustedes-.

-oh…. Es una pena …. Bueno, ¿vamos sunset?- dice esto mientras se dan la vuelta y pretenden salir a ver la lluvia.

-¡ESPEREN! Y…yo…- las detuvo rarity un poco avergonzada-Si…quiero ir-.

Todas sonríen ante la actitud de rarity, después de eso las chicas salen de la casa y se disponen a ir a una colina cercana para ver la lluvia.

Ya en la colina.

-. . . se supone que debería estar por comenzar… ¿no sunset?- mira impaciente a su amiga.

-eso creo… ¿estas lista rarity?- pregunta esto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡ja! Pero claro querida, lista para las ideas que vendrán a mí para nueva ropa- rarity dijo esto con una gran felicidad.

Pero de pronto comienza a aparecer en una nube de humo negro una silueta tras las chicas, que estas no lo pasan por alto, dándose vuelta y viendo perplejas como de la espesa nube de humo se empieza a divisar que es una silueta humanoide alta con un sombrero fedora y un largo abrigo hasta sus rodillas, rarity se asusta y se intenta ocultar tras un arbusto, mientras que sunset shimmer y twilight sparkle se quedan confusas viendo la escena.

-¿q…que es eso?- pregunto la chica de los pelos rojos y amarillos.

-pues….parece simplemente una persona de abrigo y sombrero….saliendo sombríamente y espontáneamente de una cortina de humo… si… es lo anormal que rainbow dash estaba buscando- dice esto último con una cara de indiferencia- em….rarity sal de ahi-.

Saliendo tras el arbusto- em c…claro jeje-

La nube de humo se disipa totalmente, dejando ver a la criatura…. Que finalmente aparenta ser solo un simple humano con abrigo y sombrero.

-wow! Hace mucho que no viajaba tanto jaja- se empieza a estirar- ¿ustedes que me dicen eh?...

Em… si no recuerdo mal- se pone a pensar…- ¡Ah ya! Ya lo tengo, ustedes son Twilight Sparkle, Rarity y Sunset Shimmer ¿no?- mientras dice sus nombres las apunta a cada una correctamente.

-¿¡c….como sabes nuestros nombres!?-pregunto boquiabierta twilight.

-¿!eres algún tipo de enfermo acosador!?- pregunto rarity enojada poniéndose enfrente de él.

Poniendo sus manos enfrente de el en gesto de defensa-eh y ¿v…vale….tranquila chica?- dice esto el extraño mientras tiene una sonisa preocupada.

Se acerca a twilight y a sunset-¿siempre es así de agresiva ante los desconocidos?

-p…pues ¡normalmente con los tipos que salen de la nada y se saben tu nombre sin que tu lo hayas visto en tu vida si!- dijo la chica de piel violeta.

-¡eh! ¡No me ignores!- grito rarity enojada.

El desconocido suelta un suspiro de agotamiento-nunca me habían recibido tan agresivamente en otro lugar jeje…que pena, esperaba que siendo de un universo tan colorido fueran más amigables jajaja- dijo con una sonrisa, ahora dirigiéndole la palabra a rarity- bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta…. Nop, no soy ningún acosador ni nada parecido… por dios ¿enserio tengo ese aspecto?- dijo intentando hacer un tono triste.

-¡N…no te hagas el lindo! ¡Como sabes nuestros nombres!- la chica de pelo morado dice esto menos enojada que antes- Espera…. ¿ESTE universo? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo esto último más con intriga que con enojo.

-si… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo la chica de pelos amarillos y rojos.

-¿oh? Jaja ¿ahora si capte su atención no? Jajaja, bueno primero que nada debería presentarme jeje…- al terminar de decir esto el extraño sonrió y levanto su mano derecha en forma de saludo- me llamo Gin jajaja-.

-no nos interesa tu nombre- dijo rarity.

-em… creo que ya estas siendo un poco pesada e irrespetuosa con el…. Tal vez no es malo- replico twilight.

-¡Oh! Por fin alguien se preocupa por mis sentimientos ;-; -dijo Gin con una voz de alivio

-Eh… vale, tienes razón- dijo la chica de piel blanca –em… perdón Gin, prosigue con lo que nos ibas a contar-.

-jeje no te preocupes no soy mucho de enojarme por pequeñeces- dijo el tipo alto con tono despreocupado -bueno, como iba diciendo, sé que será un poco raro decir esto y que sonara loco pero… yo acabo de llegar a su universo jaja. Y… lo que queria decir con "Este universo" es que hay muchos… muchísimos universos ahí afuera…. Como también líneas temporales y dimensiones.

Bueno si os cuento esto es porque sé que sabréis asimilarlo jaja…. ¿no?-.

Las tres chicas se quedan en silencio mirándose unas a otras y mirando a Gin alternamente

-em… te… ¿escapaste de un hospital psiquiátrico o algo?- dijo la chica de pelo morado.

Gin da un suspiro –sabía qué pensarían eso… pero tienen que creerme jaja es bastante real, porque o si no hubiera aparecido aquí de esa forma… ¡además! ¡Twilight y Sunset vienen de otro universo paralelo!-.

Sunset shimmer y rarity miran a twilight… - bueno… en eso tiene razon querida- dijo rarity a sunset.

-bueno… si tienes razón pero…- dijo Sunset con algo de duda.

-¿mh? ¿Qué ocurre chica?- dijo Gin.

-tienes razón… puede que todo eso sea real… ¿pero cómo sabes tú todo eso?, es más, ¿¡cómo viajaste a nuestro universo!?- dijo exaltada la chica de pelos rojos y amarillos.

-bueno… eso es porque yo soy el vigilante y cuidador de todo jaja- Gin dice esto con mucha naturalidad y soltura.

-¿Q…que? ¿Cuidador del todo? ¿A qué te refieres con "todo"?- dijo un poco preocupada la chica de piel violeta.

-pues… del todo jaja, quiero decir… de las líneas temporales, universos, dimensiones, etc. En resumen… todo lo que puede llegar a existir- dijo Gin con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono con una cara que era mitad sorpresa y la otra miedo.

-¡AH! Q… ¿qué les pasa? ¿¡Porque gritan!?- dijo Gin sobresaltado.

-T… ¿¡Tú eres un vigilante de todo lo que puede existir!? Eso quiere decir… ¿¡que eres un dios!?-dijo Twilight con un poco de interés y miedo.

-¿Qué? Nah… no soy ningún dios, solo soy yo jajaja. Veras, no me gusta que me traten como a un dios, normalmente la gente tiende a temerle y respetar a los dioses….y eso a mí no me gusta del todo- Dijo Gin con tranquilidad.

-bueno… creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres- dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-¿ves? Eran más divertidas cuando pensaban que hablaban con alguien más normal Jajaja- se rio Gin.

-Buah ¿entonces debes tener magia muy poderosa no?- dijo twilight con emoción.

-bueno… no te diré que no se hacer magia… pero no es que la use mucho, en cambio uso algo más efectivo en mi opinión ¡jaja!- dijo Gin.

-¿algo más efectivo?- pregunto intrigada rarity.

-¡Sí! Jaja- Gin solto una gran risa.

-¿y qué es?- pregunto Sunset shimmer con mucha intriga.

-bueno, creo que en este mundo no lo conocen… pero bueno, uso algo que me gusta decirle "energía" pero en la mayor parte de lugares lo conocen como **Ki** \- explico Gin.

-¡Oh! Y esa "energía" o "ki"… ¿se parece a la magia?- pregunto la chica de piel violeta.

-bueno… en parte sí, pero en vez de aprender a hacer hechizos aprendes a controlar la energía o ki, como quieras decirle, para hacer multiples técnicas- explico con una sonrisa Gin.

-suena… muy interesante… y tu… ¿podrías enseñarnos como usarla?- pregunto con cara sugestiva Sunset shimmer.

-podría… pero me da pereza- dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza -además deben saber al menos algo de artes marciales, porque así tendrán el cuerpo entrenado para controlar el ki. Y…

Dudo que ustedes sepan algo ¿o sí?- pregunto con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

-em… bueno… nou…- dijo con un poco de tristeza twilight –pero… esa magi… quiero decir energía, suena muy interesante, ¿seguro que no podemos hacer nada?-.

-bueno… ahora mismo no, pero podrían entrenar algún tipo de arte marcial… o entrenar su mente y quizá pueda ayudarlas… pero a humanas como ustedes les tomara su tiempo- dijo un poco más serio y pensativo Gin.

-¡Oh! Pero nosotras dos no somos humanas- dijo twilight con algo de esperanza apuntando a sunset.

-si lo sé, aunque sean originalmente ponys sus cuerpos siguen teniendo la misma habilidad, de hecho….creo que el cuerpo de un humano es más apto para aprender a controlar el ki- dijo Gin pensando.

-Ou…. Que mal, pero espera… tu eres un humano ¿no? Y además no te ves muy viejo, entonces ¿cómo lograste controlar la energía hasta el punto de ser tan poderoso para ser el vigilante del todo?- dijo la chica del pelo violeta con extrañeza.

-Ojojo no, yo no soy humano niña jajaja- se rio fuertemente Gin- Además yo no soy tan joven como parezco, tengo tantos años que ya perdí la cuenta jajaja… aunque… suene un poco arrogante, siempre tuve estas capacidades, yo "nací" siendo el vigilante y cuidador del todo- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-¿n..no… eres humano? Pero si eres idéntico a uno. Entonces ¿que eres?- pregunto desconcertada rarity.

-bueno es difícil responder a eso… porque al ser un ser único no tengo ningún tipo de especie definida… se podria decir que solo… soy yo jajaja- Gin dijo esto muy despreocupadamente.

-¿un ser único?- pregunto interesada sunset shimmer.

-pues claro, porque como estoy por encima de los universos paralelos y el tiempo no puedo tener duplicados, como tus amigas de aquí y las de ponyville twilight- Gin dijo esto último mirando a twilight.

-Uh… claro- dijo twilight.

-hey Gin… hay algo que me estado preguntando hace un rato- dijo rarity en pose pensativa.

-Oh claro, perdón, pero nop, no quiero salir contigo- dijo Gin con un tono medio burlesco.

-¡N…NO ES ESO TONTO!- respondió enojada rarity.

-jaja si lo sé, pero es divertido molestarte- dijo entre risas Gin

La chica de piel blanca suspira –bueno, quería preguntar ¿Por qué el "cuidador" del todo?

-oh eso es fácil, pues veras, yo tengo que ver todas las líneas temporales, universos, etc. Pero cuando algo o alguien está perturbando el orden de cualquiera de estas cosas, mi jefe me da la orden y yo debo ir a borrar lo que está perturbando el orden….aunque claro a veces también debo borrar universos, líneas temporales o realidades que están corruptas…aunque claro… no puedo borrar cosas tan grandes sin una orden de mi jefe- Gin dice esto último con una mano en la nuca.

-¿b…borrar?... ¡espera! ¿Dijiste jefe?- la cara de twilight se vuelve de preocupación – ¿e…eso quiere decir que hay alguien más fuerte que tú? y…. ¿Cómo se llama?-.

-¿Cómo se llama? Pues no tiene nombre, así de simple jajaja, y… Nah él no es más poderoso que yo, solo que como él es el creador del todo debo obedecerle, aunque él no sea el que me creo a mí, somos dos entidades opuestas, el crea y yo destruyo jajaja- dijo Gin con una gran sonrisa.

-ya veo…- dijo twilight.

-y… ¿q...que quieres decir con borrar?- dijo rarity asustada.

-bueno, pues lo que dice la palabra, borrar lo que se me pida de la existencia…quiero decir… que se van…y no vuelven- Gin dijo esto de forma bastante seria.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio… hasta que sunset shimmer decidió hablar –em… y ¿de q…que forma deciden que debe ser borrado?-pregunto sunset medio nerviosa.

-mmh déjame pensar- Gin se pone a pensar un rato – bueno en cuanto a "quien" debe ser borrado, normalmente lo hacemos con "metiches" por ejemplo, alguien de una realidad o universo diferente que interfiere en los problemas o simplemente viaja a su antojo entre otras realidades o universos. Otro tipo de razón para ser borrado es la manipulación del tiempo, por ejemplo viajar en el tiempo para evitar que ocurra un suceso. Bueno y en cuanto a las cosas corruptas…bueno realmente eso no es a mi criterio, el jefe decide sobre cosas corruptas a su bola, bah da igual, de todas formas son su creación así que… da igual. Hey rarity ¿quieres un ejemplo de metiche?

Pues aquí contigo tienes a dos jajaja-.

-¿QUE?- gritaron las dos chicas ponys.

-¿¡que!? P…pero ellas… tú no puedes… ¡no las borres por favor!- dijo rarity desesperada.

-lo siento, pero ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Jaja- Gin dice esto con una voz siniestra.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.**

 **Me gustaría saber si se les hace interesante para continuarlo.**

 **Si no es mucha molestia, díganmelo :3**


	2. Simpatico Holgazan

**Los personajes de mlp usados en esta historia pertenecen a Hasbro**

 **Cabe resaltar que esto ocurre en una línea temporal bastante diferente a la original**

 **Bueno compañeros aquí está la segunda parte espero sea de su agrado ;)**

 **Capítulo 2: Simpático Holgazán**

 **-** ¿S…seguro que no hay otra forma?- pregunto rarity con preocupación extrema.

-¡jajaja! ¡NO! Rompieron las reglas y solo queda borrarlas- dijo autoritariamente Gin levantando su mano en dirección a las chicas- ahora las borrare- mientras decía esto se formó una especie de bola de color negro en la palma de su mano.

Sunset Shimmer y Twilight se intentan cubrir con sus manos en un vano intento por salvarse.

-ojala hubiera durado más parecían buenas chicas…pero reglas son reglas, sin excepciones…- dijo Gin con frialdad en su voz.

-¡NO LASTIMES A MIS AMIGAS!- dijo rarity envuelta en furia corriendo a una gran velocidad donde Gin para darle una fuerte bofetada… bueno según ella ya que Gin ni se inmuto con el golpe.

-…r…rarity… ¿Qué haces?...ahora… él también te hará daño… intenta huir lo distraeremos- dijo Sunset aceptando su destino.

Gin dio un gran suspiro- ah… rarity eres valiente… me gusta eso- Gin cambia a mirar fijamente a rarity con una mirada afilada y desaparece la bola de energía de sus manos dejando caer su brazo levantado a un costado- De hecho… creo que puedes ser hasta más capaz que tus amigas para aprender a controlar la energía, veo que tu cuerpo y actitud son capaces jeje- dijo Gin con un tono medio feliz pero sin dejar de ser serio.

-n… ¡no me interesa eso! T...tu… ¡no lastimes a mis amigas!- dijo rarity poniéndose firme ante sus amigas.

-pff…. ¡jajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!- rio Gin muy divertido.

-q… ¿qué? ¿¡No me crees capaz de defender a mis amigas!?- pregunto encolerizada rarity.

-jaja eres realmente capaz- Gin se contiene la risa- pero no es por eso que me rio amiga jaja.

Todas las chicas se miran extrañadas y preocupadas entre ellas –e…entonces….qu… ¿qué es?-pregunto con miedo twilight.

-bueno… ¡de ustedes! Su reacción es muy graciosa jajaja- dijo Gin sin pizca del tono serio de antes solo quedando su simpático tono.

-em… ¿Qué?- pregunto rarity ya sin miedo ni preocupación.

-em… ¿no es obvio? Era una broma tontas jajaja no debo borrarlas ni a ustedes- dijo Gin apuntando a sunset y twilight- ni a ti- apuntando a rarity- jajaja-.

Twilight se levanta y se pone en frente de Gin- ¿QUE? ¿TODO ESTO ERA UN JUEGO? ¿SABES CUAN ASUSTADAS ESTABAMOS?- dijo furiosa twilight.

Gin cae de espaldas –eh v…vamos no tenemos que ponernos así jeje… -poniendo sus manos enfrente de el para parar el posible golpe hacia él.

-em…twilight cálmate tal vez lo hagas enojar de verdad… - dijo sunset un poco preocupada aun.

Gin se Levanta y se sacude la ropa –jeje no te preocupes sunset, ya dije que no soy mucho de enojarme- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara- pero….igual no me traten así solo bromeaba- dijo con una cara medio triste- además así pueden saber de qué forma borro las cosas…aunque bueno no completamente ya que no las borre jajaja-.

-las tres amigas se quedan en un silencio incomodo hasta que rartiy decide hablar- e…entonces… ¿no tienes que borrar a mis amigas?- dijo con más tranquilidad.

-jajaja nop, bueno…ahora no- dijo Gin.

-a… ¿ahora?- pregunto sunset.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ahora eh?- pregunto rarity decidida.

-bueno que antes si tenía la orden de borrarlas jeje…pero descuiden me quitaron esa orden, al parecer mi jefe tiene interés en algo que pasara en este mundo…algo que las involucra a ustedes al parecer jajaja- dijo con total desinterés.

-que…generoso ese jefe tuyo… ¿no?- pregunto twilight algo confundida.

Gin pone cara de despreocupado Levantando sus hombros- yo no estaría tan tranquilo de seguro es porque tiene algo más planeado para ustedes- volviendo a su forma feliz habitual –bueno también me pidió que me quedara en este mundo por un tiempo así que también quería pedirles un lugar para quedarme hehe ¿qué dicen?-

Todas se quedan en silencio…

-¡oh vamos! Necesito quedarme en algún lugar y me da pereza ir a buscar a otro lugar, además…si me dejan quedarme con ustedes las protegeré de los peligros, ¿Qué me dicen eh?- pregunto Gin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-… bueno… tener a un ser súper fuerte protegiéndote….no suena tan mal- dijo rarity rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se generó entre las tres chicas.

-¿entonces lo harán?- pregunto emocionado Gin.

-bueno…supongo, pero conmigo no puedes vivir… porque yo no soy de aquí debo volver a mi mundo- dijo twilight.

-tal vez… deberíamos volver con las otras y discutirlo- dijo sunset con tono pensativo.

-¡oh! ¿Hablan de fluttershy, rainbow dash, applejack y pinkie pie?- pregunto inocentemente Gin.

-em…si, ¿Cómo lo…sabes?- cuestiono twilight.

-. . .twilight, para hacer mi trabajo debo saber la mayor parte de las cosas de todo tipo de universos, líneas temporales, etc. Jajaja obvio que se los nombres de tus amigas… aunque…me da mucha pereza vigilar todo así que no sería raro que ignorara algunas cosas de distintos universos jajaja-dijo Gin sin darle importancia.

-ou claro jeje- dijo twilight dándose cuenta de su error-pero… ¿no es un problema que desconozcas cosas de los universos?- dijo un poco extrañada.

-nah da igual, además, me gusta poder sorprenderme, cuando lo sabes todo a la larga… es aburrido- dijo Gin con cara de que no se ha divertido lo suficiente últimamente.

-¿y si hay alguien más fuerte que tú y tu no lo sabes?- pregunto rarity.

-¡jajaja! Nah eso no es posible-dijo divertido Gin- aunque un día me encontré en un universo un ser que era impresionantemente fuerte… aunque no llegaba ni a mi 3 porciento, pero es el tipo más fuerte con el que me eh enfrentado, fue una pena que tuviera que destruir su línea temporal… pero lo salve de ahí y lo hice mi discípulo jaja- dijo con gran alegría.

-qué triste… y el… ¿no te odia por destruir a todos sus conocidos?- pregunto apenada rarity.

-nop, aunque al principio si estaba triste entendió muy bien la razón por la que su línea fue destruida, además, él se puso muy feliz cuando lo elegí para que fuera mi discípulo- dijo con una sonrisa Gin.

-y el…. ¿Era un humano o un pony?- pregunto entusiasmada twilight.

-bueno…pues… ninguno de esos jaja- dijo con la misma sonrisa

-¿eh? ¿Entonces es un tipo de animal?- pregunto muy extrañada sunset shimmer.

-em…noo… al menos no del todo- dijo Gin mirando a otro lado conservando su sonrisa.

-entonces…. ¿Qué es?- pregunto sunset de nuevo extrañada.

-bueno, él es un saiyajin jaja, y uno muy poderoso- dijo Gin con gran felicidad.

Las tres quedaron de nuevo en silencio total…

-jeje lo se lo sé, no saben que es un saiyajin ¿verdad?- dijo Gin entretenido.

-em…pues no…. - dijo twilight sparkle- ¿puedes explicarnos un poco que es un "saiyajin"?-.

-bueno, los saiyajin son una raza guerrera, su cuerpo está adaptado para la lucha y es casi igual al de los humanos pero se distinguen en que los saiyajin tienen una cola que les permite transformarse en monos gigantes cuando miran la luna, aparte ellos pueden adoptar distintas transformaciones que elevan su fuerza y se supone que ellos no tienen límites, así que ¿qué mejor discípulo podría tener? Jajaja- dijo Gin con una gran sonrisa.

-ah…. ¿m…monos gigantes?- pregunto un poco preocupada rarity.

-sip…aunque los saiyajin de esa línea temporal ya no sé transformaban en monos porque podían alcanzar un poder mayor con otras transformaciones- dijo despreocupado Gin.

-y…ya veo…- dijo desconcertada rarity.

-y…y… ¿cómo se llama tu… discípulo eh?- pregunto sunset shimmer.

-se llama Decas- dijo Gin.

-¿Decas?- dijeron todas.

-pues sí, ¿hay algo mal?- pregunto Gin.

-no, pero es que suena muy raro jaja- dijo divertida twilight –pero… entonces si destruiste su línea temporal… ¿dónde vive el?- pregunto confundida.

-pues él vive conmigo jajaja- respondió Gin.

-y tu… ¿dónde vives?- pregunto sunset.

-pues en una casa en medio de la nada literalmente, porque está por encima de toda la existencia… aunque… Decas ha estado ayudándome a eliminar los tipos de menor nivel, aunque él se demora mucho en viajar ya que él va en una nave, creada por mi obviamente jaja, ya que no puede teletransportarse entre universos, líneas temporales, etc. Como yo jajaja- explico Gin

-¿¡t…tan fuerte es que puede ayudar al dios cuidador del todo con su trabajo!?- pregunto rarity impresionada.

-¡que no me digan dios! Pero… bueno, si aunque solo con los trabajos más fáciles- dijo Gin- ¡hey! Él podría venir acá, puede que él les pueda enseñar un par de cosas jajaja porque a mi… me da pereza jajaja- dijo con felicidad.

-¿Qué nos enseñe un tipo que es tan fuerte como para poder ayudarte?...- twilight se quedó en silencio un rato- ¡seria grandioso!-.

-¿estas segura querida?- pregunto rarity.

-¡Claro! Si me entrena un tipo tan poderoso proteger equestria será pan comido- dijo twilight convencida.

-si… pero si quieren eso deberán esperar su tiempo, porque él está en un universo un poco…lejano, así que se demoraría varios días- dijo Gin un poco más serio.

-y ¿Por qué no nos entrenas tu Gin?- pregunto sunset shimmer.

-porque me da mucha pereeeza, además creo que Decas sería mejor maestro jajaja- dijo riendo Gin.

-no puedo creer que el ser más poderoso de toda la existencia sea tan holgazan- dijo rarity entre un tono bromista y enojado.

-Aahhg vale, les enseñare lo básico que deben saber sobre lucha y control de ki, pero después, ahora no tengo ganas jajaja- dijo Gin.

-¿entrenamiento con el ser más poderoso de toda la existencia? ¡Claro!- dijo sunset shimmer.

-bueno entonces ¿podemos ya volver? Me está empezando a dar frio- dijo rarity tiritando.

-oh jeje claro, volvamos con las demás- dijo twilight con una sonrisa.

-¿entonces si puedo quedarme con ustedes?-pregunto Gin.

-em… eso debemos hablarlo con las demás jeje…- dijo sunset.

-bueno, volvamos- dijo twilight mientras empezaba a caminar.

El grupo de chicos partieron caminando hacia la casa de pinkie pie, mientras que en el viaje twilight y rarity le preguntaban más y más cosas a Gin de qué clase de cosas había hecho y a qué clase de tipos fuertes se había enfrentado, además también le preguntaron si él ya había borrado líneas temporales de su universo, a lo cual Gin respondió que sí, esto dejo a las chicas en silencio por el resto del viaje hasta llegar hasta la puerta de la casa de pinkie.

-oigan y ¿porque se quedaron tan calladas de repente eh?- pregunto curioso Gin.

-t…tu… ¿nos borraste en otra línea temporal…?- pregunto aterrada twilight.

-bueno… si, es mi trabajo- dijo Gin despreocupado.

-¡nos mataste!- dijo rarity enojada poniéndose delante de Gin y poniéndole un ceño fruncido.

Gin se ve un poco nervioso- ehehe…bueno… a ustedes no las mate, están aquí jeje- dijo Gin.

-¡igualmente nos borraste!- dijo rarity enojada- además, ¿porque tuviste que borrar una línea temporal de nuestro universo?- pregunto ahora más curiosa que enojada.

-bueno… tuve que destruir esa línea temporal porque había sido infectada- dijo Gin serio.

-¿infectada?- pregunto twilight curiosa.

-sip, fue infectada completamente por los Hunk- explico Gin-

-¿Hunk? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto extrañada sunset shimmer.

-Son una extraña raza poderosa, con una energía muy rara con la que pueden controlar otros seres vivos a su antojo, bueno, más que "controlarlos" corrompen su cuerpo para que peleen por su causa, además ellos son bastante poderosos… los habría destruido antes de que infectaran todo…pero no recibí la orden hasta que casi todo fue destruido…- dijo Gin con una cierta pizca de tristeza en su voz.

Las chicas se quedaron sin palabras y en silencio por un rato, hasta que twilight decidió hablar –eso… es horrible, esos… son seres horribles- dijo aun perpleja.

-Si… pero… ¿porque tu "jefe" no dio la orden de destruir a esos tipos?- pregunto sunset shimmer.

-bueno… esperábamos que fueran vencidos por los más fuertes de esa línea… pero no pudieron, así que tuve que actuar yo- dijo Gin – bueno pero no hablemos de esas cosas del pasado jajaja- dijo Gin volviendo a su sonrisa habitual.

-tiene sentido… em…creo que deberíamos entrar ¿no creen?- dijo Rarity dejando de lado el tema anterior.

-oh cierto jeje- dijo sunset abriendo la puerta y entrando a la casa.

-esta… muy callado… ¿no?- dijo extrañada twilight entrando a la casa.

-si… esto es raro- dijo preocupada rarity ya adentro de la casa.

-espero que este todo bien… - dijo sunset.

-mmmh…- entro Gin pero se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y con una cara seria.

-¿pasa algo querido?- pregunto gentilmente rarity a Gin.

-sus amigas están bien no se preocupen jajaja no siento ningún peligro, además, siento la energía de sus amigas arriba…muy débil por otro lado jajaja- dijo Gin volviendo a su actitud feliz.

Rarity suelta un fuerte suspiro – ¡hay que bien! Ya me estaba preocupando jeje- dijo rarity más relajada.

-bueno, subamos- dijo twilight.

Las tres chicas y Gin suben hasta la puerta de la habitación de pinkie pie donde twilight los detiene a todos antes de entrar – esperen… ¿deberíamos entrar con Gin así sin más?- pregunto twilight.

-claro jaja- dijo Gin con felicidad.

-bueno… tal vez deberíamos hablar con las chicas antes de que entre Gin…- dijo sunset shimmer pensando.

-mmm…. No lo sé querida, a mí me parece que deberíamos entrar sin más- dijo rarity.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendida twilight –vah vale entonces entremos- dijo twilight mientras abre la puerta de la pieza.

Twilight abrió la puerta de par en par y se ve que adentro están dos chicas durmiendo, una de pelo de arcoíris y otra de pelo rubio, mientras las otras dos chicas conversan en voz baja para no despertar a las otras chicas.

-ya volvimos chicas- dijo sunset entrando a la pieza y hablando de forma normal.

Rápidamente pinkie pie salto de donde estaba sunset y le tapó la boca- ¡SHHHH! – ahora pasa a susurrar- vas a despertar a las chicas- dijo la chica de pelo rosa apuntando a donde están durmiendo sus dos amigas.

Sunset se saca la mano de pinkie de la boca –pinkie… no se van a despertar no es necesario hablar tan bajo- dijo sunset un poco molesta.

-uh… ¡oki! jiji- dijo pinkie pie volviendo a donde estaba junto a fluttershy.

Rarity y twilight también entran a la habitación siendo recibidas con un fuerte abrazo de pinkie pie.

-que… bueno que volvieron a salvo chicas….- dijo aun en voz baja la chica tímida.

Después de que terminaran de saludarse las chicas entro Gin detrás de ellas.

Pinkie pie salto hasta estar enfrente del vigilante del todo –Uuhhh ¿y tú quién eres chico?- pregunto pinkie examinándolo exhaustivamente con la mirada.

-jeje… soy Gin… un gusto- dijo Gin con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Aquí termina el capítulo dos, espero este yendo bien, me gustaría que dejaran recomendaciones sobre cualquier cosa que ustedes crean que pueda mejorar, se los agradecería.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **PD: no se olviden de las reviews : v**


	3. Un pequeño cambio de planes

**Los personajes de mlp usados en esta historia pertenecen a Hasbro**

 **Cabe resaltar que esto ocurre en una línea temporal bastante diferente a la original**

 **Bueno compañeros aquí está la tercera parte espero sea de su agrado ;)**

 **Capítulo 3: "Solo… un cambio de planes"**

Pinkie se intenta contener la risa - ¿Gin? Pf… Jajajajaja ¡qué nombre más gracioso!- dijo pinkie sin poder contener la risa.

-Wah! Pinkie!- dijo twilight con cara enojada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? –pregunto pinkie confundida.

-jajaja, tranquila twilight, no pasa nada –dijo Gin levantando una mano en señal de despreocupación.

-jijiji ¿ves twilight? ¿De qué te preocupas?- dijo pinkie sin perder su gran sonrisa.

-Vah, ¿tú eres pinkie pie no? - Dijo Gin a pinkie.

-¡Uuh! ¿Mis amigas te contaron de mí?- pregunto pinkie sin cambiar su felicidad.

-em…. See algo así jajaja- dijo Gin sonriendo.

-em… veras pinkie, él es…- twilight es súbitamente interrumpida por Gin.

-Ejem… ¡soy un chico con el que tus amigas se encontraron y nos hicimos amigos!- dijo Gin, después de eso le susurra a twilight- mantengámoslo en secreto por ahora, sabrán mi identidad a su debido tiempo jeje- dijo Gin guiñándole un ojo a twilight.

Twilight se encoge de hombros –vah como quieras Gin-.

-¡Uuhhh! ¡Ya veo! Jijiji- dijo pinkie- ¿qué susurran?- dijo con tono cantarín.

-Nada no le des importancia jaja- dijo riendo Gin.

-Oki doki loki!- dijo pinkie una vez más con tono cantarín.

-bueno bueno, y ¿porque tan callada fluttershy? Jajaja- dijo Gin con tono simpático.

-b…bueno…y…yo...- dijo fluttershy intentando "esconderse".

-jajaja no te preocupes fluttershy, no soy peligroso-dijo Gin transmitiendo una gran confianza.

-lo dudo- dijo rarity en voz baja.

-jajaja tienes razón rarity- dijo divertida sunset shimmer por la broma de su amiga.

Gin las mira con cierto aire de querer decir "guarden silencio" – vamos no seas timida jajaja- dijo Gin muy amablemente.

-v…vale… ¿te llamas Gin no?- pregunto fluttershy con más confianza.

-Sip, yo mismo jajaja- respondió Gin.

-u…un gusto conocerlo señor Gin… espero podamos ser amigos…- dijo con voz baja fluttershy.

-Jajaja que tierna quien diría que en otra línea… em quiero decir… jeje yo también espero eso fluttershy- dijo Gin.

-sé que es raro… pero siento una presencia imponente en ti Gin jijiji- dijo pinkie aun sonriendo.

Gin se sorprende levemente- puedes… ¿"sentir una presencia"?- pregunto interesado Gin.

-Sip… es difícil de explicar…- dijo pinkie viéndose pensativa.

-jeje…interesante…- dijo Gin sonriendo.

-¿qué es i…interesante señor Gin?- pregunto fluttershy confundida por lo que Gin acababa de decir.

-em… ¿twilight?- pregunto Gin.

-¿Si?- respondió twilight interesada en toda la situación.

-ya puedes explicarles todo a tus amigas jaja- dijo Gin sonriendo.

-¿enserio? ¡Bien!- dijo twilight emocionada por la petición.

Twilight comienza a contar la historia desde que vieron por primera vez a Gin, twilight contaba la historia con lujo de detalles, les explico a sus amigas sobre las líneas temporales, universos, dimensiones, etc. Además de la posición y trabajo de Gin, también twilight decidió contar la historia del aprendiz de Gin Decas. Twilight termino la historia contando que Gin necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, y que a cambio él las protegería y entrenaría.

-te… ¿sientes bien twilight?- pregunto fluttershy.

-¿¡porque preguntas eso fluttershy!?- dijo pinkie con euforia.

-porque…e…esa historia no es m…muy creíble…- dijo fluttershy con un tono de estar un poquitín molesta.

-¿¡qué dices!? ¡Yo creo la historia!- dijo pinkie pie saltando de emoción- ¡es increíble! ¿Se hicieron amigas del ser más poderoso de todo lo existente? ¡Que puede ser mejor que eso!- dijo saltando en frente de fluttershy con una sonrisa y ojos grandes.

Fluttershy retrocede un poco ya que pinkie se acercó demasiado - pinkie… e…esa historia es muy difícil de creer…- dijo fluttershy.

-pero es cierta querida- interrumpió rarity. ¡Él es súper poderoso, y puede usar una especie de "magia" rara!- afirmo.

-es cierto hehe… nosotras tres pudimos presenciar esa "magia"- añadió sunset shimmer refiriéndose obviamente a ella, Twilight y rarity.

-jijiji ¿ves? ¡Es verdad!- dijo pinkie pie a fluttershy.

-si quieres puedo mostrártelo fluttershy- dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

-¿m…mostrármelo? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto fluttershy confundida.

-Pues la "magia" que dicen las chicas…que bueno, no es magia, es energía pero no importa jajaja- explico Gin a fluttershy.

-¡UY! ¡Yo también quiero ver!- dijo pinkie pie emocionada.

-vah entonces aquí va- dijo gin, después de eso Gin levanto un poco su mano dejando su palma mirando hacia arriba y empezó a crear una esfera de energía negra con toques morados –esta es, ¿qué les parece? ¡jajajaj!-pregunto Gin riendo.

Pinkie pie y fluttershy se quedaron con la boca abierta admirando la bola de energía que estaba en la mano de Gin, hasta que pikie suelta un grito -¡IMPRESIONANTE!-.

-¡Pinkie! Vas a despertar a rainbow y a applejack….- dijo fluttershy preocupada ignorando por un momento su asombro ante la bola de energía negra con morado.

-Ou…cierto hehe…- dijo pinkie.

-¿ven que era cierto? Jajaja- dijo twilight sonriendo.

Fluttershy vuelve a caer en tierra dandose cuenta de lo que está viendo- c... ¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto fluttershy interesada pero a la vez asustada.

-vah es muy fácil para mi jajaja, simplemente concentre una minúscula cantidad de energía y la contengo en mi mano es… un poco difícil de explicar jajaja- intento explicar Gin.

-... no se entendio muy bien… pero ¿para qué sirve eso eh?-cuestiono fluttershy.

-buah… la energía, o ki, como le quieras decir, sirve para muchas cosas, por ejemplo con ella puedes usar la técnica de la teletransportacion, o también puedes volar con ella jajaja, además de las habilidades que te da en combate- explico Gin un poco mejor que antes.

-¿¡p…poder volar!?- pregunto fluttershy sorprendida.

-¿"habilidades de combate"?- pregunto pinkie pie confundida por lo que dijo Gin.

-espera… no sabía que la teletransportacion se podía usar con el ki, pensé que era una habilidad tuya- dijo twilight.

-oh jeje… ¿ah sí?- Dijo Gin rascando su nuca, después le dirige la palabra a fluttershy – bueno, cuando alguien controla bien su "ki" puede obtener la habilidad de volar, de hecho… es bastante fácil, hasta un humano podría aprenderla jajaja-.

Las tres chicas que son realmente humanas miraron de forma ofendida a Gin.

-¿Qué? Vamos no se pongan así jajaja… es que… la raza de los humanos es una de las razas más pobres en cuanto a habilidades- dijo Gin con una sonrisa nerviosa pero feliz.

Fluttershy suelta un suspiro- b…bueno tienes razón, antes de que llegara la magia de equestria a nuestro mundo… todo aquí era bastante normal y aburrido…- dijo con gracia.

-hehe tienes razón querida- dijo rarity para despues soltar una pequeña risita.

-aunque bueno, no es como si los humanos no pudieran llegar a ser fuertes… pero nunca eh visto uno que tenga una fuerza sorprendente- dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

-Ou… bueno, si no entendí mal hay más especies de seres vivos ahí fuera ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!?- pregunto pinkie emocionada.

-em bueno… si, ¿Por qué?- dijo Gin un poco confundido por la pregunta.

-entonces… ¿¡cuál es la raza más fuerte que has conocido!?- pregunto pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahh era eso, bueno las razas más capaces que eh conocido son dos- dijo Gin feliz.

-¿dos?- pregunto confundida sunset.

-sip, ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Gin.

-ah n…no no es que pensé que solo eran los que nos mencionaste antes…- dijo sunset con una sonrisa.

-¡hey eso no responde mi pregunta!- dijo pinkie pie intentando parecer enojada.

-vah vah jajaja te digo, bueno, las razas más poderosas que eh llegado a conocer son los saiyajin y los demonios del frio- explico Gin.

-em… bueno, lo de los saiyajin ya lo sabía pero… ¿demonios del frio?- dijo curiosa twilight.

-¿saiyajin? ¿Demonios del frio? ¡No entiendo nada!- dijo pinkie confusa.

-bueno, en resumen los saiyajin son parecidos a los humanos pero con la diferencia de que ellos son una raza guerrera que posee habilidades para la lucha y transformaciones que les aumentan sus capacidades, también se caracterizan por siempre poder superar sus límites- Gin dio una rápida explicación de la raza saiyajin.

-¿p…parecidos a los humanos?...-pregunto fluttershy interesada nuevamente.

-si, en su cuerpo y tal… a decir verdad yo igual soy bastante similar a ustedes jaja- dijo Gin riéndose.

-¡Uy! ¡Tienes razón!- dijo Pinkie pie volviendo a mirar a Gin por todos lados.

-aun… no te habías dado cuenta jajaja- dijo sunset encontrando graciosa la situación.

-¡eh! ¿Y que son los demonios del frio? Tengo curiosidad- dijo rarity con una pizca de emoción en sus palabras.

-s…suena como que son m…malos y peligrosos…-dijo fluttershy un poco asustada.

-bueno, eso depende en alguna líneas temporales si, en otras no jajaja- dijo Gin sonriendo.

-oh, ¿y qué son?- pregunto twilight interesada.

-bueno… son un poco difíciles de describir, pero son alienígenas con un inmenso poder desde su nacimiento, y estos tienen acceso a distintas formas que usan para mantener su poder controlado-dijo Gin poniendo una actitud parecida a la de un profesor.

-wow… suenan como unos tipos que no te gustaría tener de enemigos ¿no?- dijo rarity.

-¡sí! ¡De seguro son muy peligrosos!- dijo exaltada pikie.

-see, hay uno que domino por completo su Galaxia, pero Decas lo mato jajaja- dijo Gin sin darle mucha importancia.

-cierto… ahora que lo mencionas… ese tal Decas debe ser muy fuerte… ¿no?- pregunto fluttershy.

-claro, es bastante impresionante, aunque… ni siquiera supero a Daishinkan- dijo Gin un poco decepcionado.

-¿Daishinkan?- pregunto twilight.

-lo explicare otro día jajaja- dijo Gin siendo perezoso como siempre.

-oye Gin…- dijo sunset tocando el hombro de Gin.

-¿sí?- dijo Gin confundido.

-crees que de alguna forma… ¿podamos convertirnos en saiyajin?- dijo sunset algo nerviosa por la pregunta.

Todos gritaron al unísono- ¿¡QUE!?

-¿q…que?- dijo sunset un poco asustada.

-¿porque querrías eso?-pregunto twilight confundida.

-s…si… ¿no estás bien así como estas?...-pregunto fluttershy.

-b…bueno yo… quiero decir… a mí me interesa ese tipo de energía… y los combates suenan interesantes- dijo sunset shimmer con ánimo y confianza.

-p…pero querida, ¡eso sería peligroso!, además no creo que eso sea posible… lo siento querida- dijo rarity un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-¡UY! No entiendo muy bien como seria, ¡pero de seguro será divertido!- dijo pinkie muy feliz como siempre.

-bueno… tengo que admitir que aprender ese tipo de "magia" es interesante… y si ser un saiyajin da más posibilidades… no estaría mal- dijo twilight un poco entusiasmada por la idea.

-n…no creo que sea seguro… además no creo que "cambiar" de raza sea posible así como así- dijo fluttershy un poco pensativa.

-¡Ay sí! Además las luchas son algo muy bárbaro- dijo rarity con cierto desapruebo con la idea –además, como dijo fluttershy, de seguro es imposible, ¿no Gin?-.

-bueno…- después de decir ese "bueno" Gin se ganó la atención de todas las chicas- es posible, pero no es tan fácil- dijo Gin un poco más serio.

-¿¡Enserio!?- dijeron todas sorprendidas.

-si...- de repente la expresión de Gin cambia a una completamente seria-

-¿Que pasa Gin?- pregunto sunset preocupada por la expresión de Gin.

-si me disculpan un poco… debo salir un tiempo fuera de la habitación- dicho esto Gin salió del cuarto sin decir nada más.

-¿hicimos…algo malo?- pregunto rarity.

-no lo creo…- respondió twilight.

-jijiji ¿no les parece emocionante tener a un ser tan fuerte con ustedes? Además que él dijo que ¡podemos volvernos saiya no sé qué!-dijo pinkie pie sumamente emocionada.

-ni siquiera sabes el nombre de en lo que te quieres convertir y estas emocionada jajaja- dijo sunset divertida por las palabras de su amiga.

Pasa un tiempo en el que las chicas conversaban entre ellas de temas varios, sin que vuelva Gin por un tiempo, hasta que Gin vuelve a entrar en la habitación donde están las chicas, y cuando hace eso pinkie salta hasta quedar parada enfrente de el para saludar- ¡Hola de nuevo Gin!-.

-Oh, hola pinkie- dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

-l…las chicas estaban diciendo que tu necesitabas donde quedarte ya que estarás por aquí por un tiempo…- dijo fluttershy con aire de intentar sugerir algo.

-¿eso nos dijiste no Gin?- dijo twilight.

-¡Uy! ¡Podrás quedarte y pasar tiempo con nosotras!- dijo pinkie muy alegre.

-si… sobre eso… no puedo quedarme, debo ir a hacer unos trabajos- dijo Gin rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

A pinkie se le desinfla el pelo – ¿enserio?... ¿no te quedaras?- dijo pinkie con menos ánimos.

-perdon pinkie, pero el jefe me ha dado la orden, y yo debo irme jajaja.-dijo Gin sonriendo.

-p…pero… ¿y lo de volvernos saiyans? ¿Y lo de enseñarnos a controlar la energía?- pregunto sunset shimmer.

-lo lamento, pero YO no podré hacerlo…- dijo Gin.

-espera… ¿porque pusiste énfasis en el "yo"?- pregunto rarity curiosa.

-jajaja, que atenta, bueno lo que quiero decir es que aunque yo no pueda hacerlo, alguien lo hara por mi jajaja- dijo Gin riendo.

-¿quieres decir que vendrá Decas en vez de ti?- pregunto curios twilight.

-bueno… algo parecido, verán yo tampoco les había contado, pero… Decas no es el único que me ayuda, de hecho tengo un equipo en el que están seres bastante poderosos…pero Decas es especial… además es el más fuerte- dijo Gin sin cambiar su estado de felicidad.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡De veras? ¡Pensé que el hecho de que alguien fuera tan fuerte era muy difícil de ver!- dijo twilight sorprendida.

-¿y cuantos son tus aprendices?- pregunto sunset.

-bueno, contando a Decas son cuatro- dijo Gin contando con sus dedos.

-jijiji ¿porque preguntas sunset? ¿Quieres ser la quinta? Jijiji- dijo pinkie pie en forma de broma.

-¿q…que? ¡N…no!- interrumpió rápido sunset.

-jajaja, tal vez cuando seas muy fuerte- dijo Gin bromeando

-bueno, y que ¿los cuatro vendrán aquí?- pregunto rarity un poco disgustada de que viniera tanta gente.

-jajaja no, solo vendrán dos, los otros dos se irán al mundo natal de twilight y sunset- explico Gin felizmente.

-¿¡a equestria!?- preguntaron sunset y twilight a la vez- ¿qué van a hacer ahí? ¿N…no la irán a destruir no?- pregunto twilight nerviosa.

-pff jajaja, claro que no, solo que pienso que esos dos pueden aprender algunas cosas de ese mundo jajaja- dijo Gin casi burlándose de sus alumnos.

-y ¿co…como se llaman los que vendrán aquí?... –pregunto fluttershy tímidamente.

-oh no claro que no, no me gustaría arruinar las próximas presentaciones jajaja- dijo Gin guiñando el ojo.

-Ou… pero… ¿volveremos a verte Gin?- pregunto pinkie un poco decaída.

-¡pero claro! Cuando pueda vendré a ver sus progresos y los de mis chicos, ¡Oh cierto! Ellos las ayudaran con eso de volverse unas saiyajin.

A pinkie le vuelve su pelo su estado normal – ¿¡enserio!? ¡Genial!- dijo ahora muy feliz.

-es una pena que applejack y rainbow dash no puedan conocerte querido- dijo rarit un poco apenada por sus amigas.

-no te preocupes, volveré jajaja- dijo Gin muy feliz.

-espera… ¿cómo los reconoceremos si no tenemos ningún dato de ellos?- pregunto twilight.

-jajaja, los reconocerás cuando los veas, no te preocupes- dijo Gin riendo- bueno, ellos ya están al tanto, así que ya vienen en camino, pero se demoraran su tiempo, estén atentas a cuando lleguen jajaja- dijo de nuevo riendo.

-s…señor Gin…-dijo fluttershy tímidamente.

-¿sí?- respondió Gin curioso.

-¿ya se tiene que ir…?- pregunto fluttershy un poco apenada.

-si… lo lamento, pero les prometo que volveré, pero eso si… no traten tan mal a mis muchachos jajaja- dijo Gin mientras se daba vuelta.

-¡adiós Gin! ¡Te prometo que me volveré tan fuerte como para enfrentarte!- dijo sunset shimmer llena de confianza.

-jeje no sabes lo feliz que estaría si así fuera… pero tomara su tiempo jajaja- respondió Gin sin perder su cara feliz.

-¡Adios Gin!- dijeron todas al unísono.

Gin hace un gesto de despedida con su mano, aunque sin darse la vuelta, para despues desaparecer rápidamente de la habitación en donde estaban las chicas, dejando un poco de humo negro donde estaba anteriormente.

-bueno… creo que solo nos quedara esperar… ¿no creen?- pregunto rarity.

-si… aunque creo que me esforzare en este lapso de tiempo, ¡me inscribiré en una arte marcial!-dijo sunset con convicción.

-Wah sunset que decidida jajaja, me gustaría tener tu misma convicción… creo que igual practicare contigo sunset- dijo twilight un poco sonrojada.

-¡entonces está hecho!- dijo sunset - que dices pinkie, ¿te nos unes?- pregunto sunset a pinkie.

-¡claro! ¡De seguro applejack y rainbow dash también querrán!-dijo pinkie bastante feliz- ¿qué hay de ustedes chicas?-pregunto pinkie a rarity y a fluttershy.

-¿yo? Ojojojo, claro que no, no estoy hecha para esas cosas tan rudas querida- se excusó rarity.

-y…yo pienso que es peligroso… además ya estoy bastante ocupada con la protección de animales…- añadió fluttershy.

-vah, entonces está decidido, entrenaremos para volvernos más fuertes y tal vez darles una sorpresa a esos alumnos de Gin- dijo twilight hablando como líder.

-¡Sí!- dijeron Pinkie pie y sunset shimmer.

 **Bueno cabros, aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia**

 **Bueno recuerden que pueden apoyar dándome recomendaciones sobre cualquier aspecto de esta historia en las reviews**

 **Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Unos amigos un tanto inusuales

**Los personajes de mlp usados en esta historia pertenecen a Hasbro**

 **Cabe resaltar que esto ocurre en una línea temporal bastante diferente a la original**

 **Bueno compañeros aquí está la cuarta parte espero sea de su agrado ;)**

 **Capítulo 4: "Unos amigos… un tanto inusuales"**

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde la partida de Gin del planeta de las chicas, y estas habían pasado su tiempo en tranquilidad… al menos rarity y fluttershy, ya que sunset shimmer, twilight sparkle, rainbow dash, applejack y pinkie pie (aunque esta última falto a casi todas las clases) estuvieron practicando un arte marcial, más específicamente "karate kenpo", adquiriendo bases en las artes marciales, aunque las más interesadas en esto eran twilight, sunset y applejack.

Un día cualquiera del quinto mes después de la partida de Gin estaban las 5 chicas, ya que twilight había decidido pasar más tiempo en el mundo de los humanos, aparte rarity y pinkie pie estaban preparando un evento escolar, las cinco chicas estaban en la cancha de la escuela conversando de sus cosas después de clases, cuando vieron que cayó una bola luminosa del cielo en un bosque cercano de ahí para despues generar una pequeña explosión.

-¡Wow! ¿¡Que fue eso!?- pregunto sobresaltada rainbow dash.

-n…no lo sé... pero parece peligroso… no creo que estén pensando en ir a ver que es…. ¿Cierto?- pregunto fluttershy soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir! Puede ser una amenaza para este lugar- dijo twilight con actitud de líder.

-¡claro! Tal vez puede ser peligroso… pero juntas podremos hacerle frente a lo que sea que haya sido- dijo sunset con convicción.

-paren sus carruajes – dijo applejack con su acento característico- tal vez solo fueron unas basuras espaciales, ¿están seguras que debemos ir?- pregunto la chica.

-no lo sé… pero yo tengo curiosidad ¡vamos!- dijo rainbow dash con emoción.

-¡sí!- exclamaron twilight y sunset saliendo corriendo con rainbow dash hacia el origen de la explosión.

-…- applejack suelta un suspiro –bueno que se le va a hacer- dijo mientras empezaba a seguirlas.

-¿es enserio? ¡Espérenme!- dijo fluttershy saliendo tras sus amigas.

Las chicas se adentraron en el bosque hasta que encontraron un gran cráter con una especie de bola de gran tamaño en el interior.

-¿q…que es eso? ¿Es una especie de meteorito?- pregunto rainbow dash muy confundida.

-mm… no lo creo- respondió twilight a la pregunta de rainbow.

De pronto la esfera de gran tamaño se empezó a abrir liberando un poco de polvo, de esta salió una especie de humano de pelo bastante largo y negro, con una especie de armadura café.

-¿e…es un humano?- pregunto fluttershy escondida detrás de sus amigas.

-eso parece…- dijo applejack muy atenta a lo que pasa.

De pronto la especie de humano empezó a levitar y se puso a la altura de las chicas.

-vaya vaya, que gran recibimiento ¡Buajajaja!- exclamo con una voz malvada el tipo de pelo largo.

-q… ¿quién eres?- pregunto sunset un poco preocupada.

-¿yo? ¡Jajaja! ¡No creo que debas saberlo niña jajaja!- dijo el extraño con una voz bastante intimidante.

-¡oye no le hables así a sunset!- dijo twilight enojada.

-¡sí! ¿Quién te crees que eres tonto?- pregunto rainbow dash igual de enojada.

-¡Buajaja que divertidas! Bueno si tanto desean saberlo se los diré… aunque no les servirá de mucho, a lo más suplicar por su vida ¡jajaja!- dijo el tipo extraño mofándose de las chicas.

-¿¡QUE!?- exclamo twilight horrorizada.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Yo soy el saiyajin raditz! ¡Un guerrero de clase alta y vengo a destruir a todos los de este mundo!- dijo raditz con voz diabólica.

A las chicas les cambio rápido la expresión de "curiosidad" a total espanto al escuchar las palabras de Raditz, ya que recordaban Gin les había explicado que los saiyajin eran seres muy poderosos, además fluttershy se escondió aún más en sus amigas.

-¿¡q…que!? ¡No puedes hacer eso!- dijo sunset shimmer casi suplicando.

-¿y porque no? ¡Jajajaja!- dijo Raditz moviéndose a una velocidad increíble y agarrando a sunset por el cuello con una mano.

-¡AH! ¡Suéltame monstruo!-dijo sunset shimmer suplicando.

Al ver esto twilight decidió inmediatamente intentar golpear al tipo, pero al hacerlo Raditz no tuvo ninguna reacción, tal cual paso anteriormente con Gin y rarity, y a cambio recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de Raditz, mandándola lejos hasta chocar con un árbol, viendo esto applejack se apresuró en ir a ayudarla mientras las demás chicas se quedan paralizadas sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Bah! Son seres muy débiles, tal como me lo había imaginado, esto será pan comido ¡jajaja!- rió Raditz malvadamente.

-¡AH! ¡DEJAME IR!- grito sunset intentando escaparse.

-¡Buajajaja! ¿¡Ya te rindes!? Entonces esto ya no será divertido- dijo Raditz mientras la tiraba violentamente al suelo, para después hacerse para atrás y levantar su mano izquierda – ¡Las destruiré a todas de una vez!- grito Raditz – ¡Double Sunday!- dijo Rditz mientras empezaba a aparecer una gran cantidad de energía morada en su mano.

-n…no pensé que esto iba a terminar tan rápido…- dijo sunset shimmer cerrando sus ojos y aceptando su destino.

-¿¡qué dices!? ¡Intentemos detenerlo!- dijo rainbow dash.

Twilight habla con cierta dificultad- es… muy fuerte… -.

-no te preocupes terroncito… ¡encontraremos la forma de detenerlo!- dijo applejack intentando animar a twilight… y a ella misma.

-¡MUERAN!- exclamo Raditz antes de lanzar su ataque- ¡AH!- grito raditz sin ser capaz de lanzar el double sunday.

Las chicas que ya habían aceptado que iban a morir miraron muy sorprendidas ya que el saiyajin que les iba a atacar no les hizo daño, si no que ahora su cara había cambiado a una de horror porque un rayo de color rojo le había atravesado el pecho.

-¿Co…como es…posible? Malditos… - estas fueron las últimas palabras del saiyajin Raditz antes de desplomarse muerto en la tierra.

-… ¿que…rayos paso…?- pregunto sunset shimmer mas confundida que nunca.

-no lo sé- dice rainbow dash mientras mira hacia todos lados.

-bueno… estas bien twi?- pregunto applejack levantando a twilight.

Se levanta difícilmente con ayuda de applejack –si… creo que estoy mejor… ugh…- dijo twilight un poco adolorida por el golpe.

Fluttershy casi llorando comienza a hablar –Ch…chicas… ¡qué bueno que estén bien! ¡Pensé que no viviríamos!-.

-que…lindas palabras de aliento fluttershy jajaja- sunset se intenta tomar la situación con un poco de humor.

-sunset… ¿estás bien?- pregunto twilight caminando hacia sunset.

-Uf… sí, estoy bien… ¿y tú?- pregunto sunset de vuelta.

-hehe… si estoy bien, no fue para tanto- dijo twilight intentando ignorar el dolor.

-bueno que bien que todas estén bien… pero… ¿¡qué demonios paso!?- dijo rainbow dash confusa.

Todas las chicas se miraron entre ellas…

-pues… no lo sé- dijo sunset shimmer también confusa.

De repente las chicas escuchan una voz femenina provenir de algún lugar cerca de ahí.

-oh vamos, ¿era necesario hacerlo dramático y esperar hasta el final? - dijo la voz de chica con un tono un poco molesta.

Después de esa voz le respondió una voz masculina – Ohohoho, ¡claro!, así es más divertido- después de decir eso la voz masculina se ríe con la boca cerrada.

La voz femenina suelta un suspiro – vale, ahora ¿dónde están esas chicas que estaban aquí?-.

Twilight susurra – ¡Eek! Ellos saben que estamos aquí…- dijo preocupada.

-tal vez si nos quedamos escondidas aquí en los arboles no nos encuentren… -propuso applejack también susurrando.

-buena idea- contesto sunset shimmer también en susurros.

-vah dejemos de buscar por el aire, bajemos- dijo la voz femenina a su acompañante.

-Ohohoho, por supuesto- dijo la otra voz.

Después de ese dialogo entre las voces dos figuras empezaron a descender del cielo, cuando bajaron al fin a la tierra las chicas pudieron observar cómo eran los cuerpos de esas voces.

Uno era una chica de pelo lila que parecía ser joven, iba con un abrigo largo, top y shorts deportivos, además de andar con unos guantes y botas blancas. El otro era un tipo bastante raro

Aparentaba medir no más de 1.50, además iba desnudo aparentemente, su cuerpo era de color blanco y tenía partes específicas de su cuerpo donde tenía partes moradas.

-¿q…quienes son esos tipos…?- pregunto fluttershy.

-no lo sé… pero ese tipo de ahí es muy raro… esa chica parece humana, pero el otro tipo es algo que nunca había visto- dijo Twilight muy extrañada.

-mmh… es difícil encontrar seres con Ki tan bajo…- dijo la chica de pelo lila.

El tipo de baja estatura rio con la boca cerrada –están atrás mío- dijo el tipo dándole las espaldas a las chicas.

-¡Eek! ¡Ya nos encontraron!- Grito rainbow dash.

-¡SHHHH!- exclamaron todas a rainbow dash.

-oh… ¡bien hecho colega! Hehe- le sonrió la chica al tipo blanco.

Los dos tipos extraños caminaron hasta donde estaban las chicas.

-¡no nos hagan daño por favor!- dijo fluttershy de rodillas.

-¡Ohohoho! Bueno no lo sé… déjame pensarlo- dijo el tipo blanco.

-¡Hey!- dijo la chica dándole un codazo al tipo blanco –hehe no te preocupes chica, no te haremos daño- dijo la chica de pelo lila con un tono amigable.

-¿de veras?- pregunto twilight con un poco de desconfianza.

-si si, vah ya dejen de tener miedo, si quisiéramos que sufrieran daños no habría matado a ese tipo- dijo el chico blanco apuntando el cadáver de Raditz.

-¿t…tú lo mataste?- pregunto Sunset shimmer impactada.

-Ohohoho, claro, ¿qué? ¿Creías que alguna de ustedes hizo algo maravilloso y las salvo?- pregunto sarcástico el chico blanco.

-bueno… no…- dijo sunset un poco decepcionada.

-vah ¿tienes que ser así siempre? Jajaja- se rio la chica.

-bueno bueno, perdón Ohohoho-se rio el chico de baja estatura.

-entonces… ¿ustedes no nos harán daño?- pregunto rainbow dash ganando mas confianza.

-¡por supuesto que no!- dijo la chica del pelo lila.

-de hecho estamos aquí para completamente lo contrario- dijo el chico blanco.

-¿lo contrario?- pregunto applejack confundida.

Twilight se quedó pensando un momento… - ¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamo twilight.

-¿qué es lo que tienes terroncito?- pregunto applejack a twilight.

-¡ustedes deben ser los dos chicos que menciono Gin!- dijo twilight emocionada – ¡Chicas! ¿Recuerdan que les conté de Gin y de lo que nos dijo acerca de sus alumnos?- pregunto twilight a applejack y a rainbow dash.

-em… si- respondió rainbow dash.

-¿¡no querrás decir que ellos…!?- pregunto applejack sorprendida.

-¡Claro! Tienes razón, ¡deben ser ellos!- dijo convencida sunset.

-¿u…ustedes… son?- pregunto fluttershy tímidamente a los dos tipos delante suyo.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le dijo el chico blanco inclinándose y quedando un poco más cerca de ella.

-hehe… vamos deja de molestarlas – dijo la chica del abrigo separándolos –si chica, somos nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Grandioso! –dijo sunset con ánimo. Poniéndose delante de ellos.

Twilight hace lo mismo –un gusto conocerlos, soy Twilight Sparkle –dijo twilight presentándose formalmente.

-¡y…yo soy sunset shimmer!- se presentó sunset.

-Buah un gusto conocerlas chicas, Gin nos habló un poco de ustedes- dijo la chica con tono de colegueo.

-lo mismo- dijo el chico blanco haciendo una reverencia – ¿y ustedes como se llaman? –pregunto a las otras tres chicas.

-Yo soy rainbow dash, la mejor en deportes- dijo rainbow intentando sonar cool.

-si si chica habilidades como tú digas, Yo soy applejack, es bueno conocer a tipos tan fuertes como ustedes- dijo applejack mientras estrechaba las manos de ambos chicos con bastante euforia.

-vaya, se ve que son chicas muy divertidas jajaja- dijo la chica de pelo lila.

-Ohohoho, ¿y tú niña tímida? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo el chico bajo a fluttershy.

-y…yo… soy fluttershy- dijo la chica escondiéndose un poco en su pelo.

-¡vamos ten más confianza en ti!- le reprocho el chico blanco.

-¡Ah! ¡S…si!- respondió fluttershy.

-bueno… ¿y cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto sunset emocionada.

-¿oh? ¿Gin no se lo dijo ya?- pregunto extrañada la chica del pelo lila.

-em… que yo recuerde no…- dijo twilight en respuesta.

-bueno entonces nos tocara presentarnos ¿no crees?- pregunto la chica al chico de blanco.

-Ohohoho, claro, yo empiezo- estira sus manos y se pone en una pose muy intimidante – ¡soy freezer el emperador!- grito El chico.

-se se… ya no te llamamos asi ¿recuerdas?- le dijo la chica como si ya estuviera aburrida de esa presentación.

-em… claro… bueno, no importa, ¡soy el gran freezer!- dijo freezer viéndose un poco molesto por la interrupción de su compañera.

-… freezer…- dijo sunset mientras estaba en sus pensamientos.

-si ese soy yo, ¿qué ocurre chica?- pregunto freezer a sunset.

-¿ah? No, solo estaba pensando… eres muy diferente a nosotros… ¿que eres?- pregunto sunset con curiosidad.

-¡sí! ¡Sunset tiene razón! Eres súper raro viejo- dijo rainbow dash.

-¿tú no aprendes nada de respeto verdad?- le pregunto applejack a rainbow dash.

-¿mi raza preguntas? Pues yo soy el ser más fuerte de los demonios del frio, nada más- dijo freezer respondiendo la pregunta de sunset shimmer.

-espera… ¿demonio del frio? ¡Gin nos contó sobre esa raza!- dijo twilight feliz.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y qué dijo de mi raza eh?- pregunto freezer interesado.

-bueno… dijo que eran muy poderosos por nacimiento, una de las razas más fuertes que a conocido…- dijo fluttershy.

-Ohohoho que halagador- dijo freezer riéndose.

-bueno… ¿y tú cómo te llamas?- dijo applejack a la chica de pelo lila.

-¿yo? Me llamo Bra hehe- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Bra?... que nombre más… extravagante- dijo twilight.

-¡espera! No me digas, ¿tú eres una saiyajin no? Hehehe… -dijo sunset shimmer viéndose muy emocionada.

-em… si, ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Bra confundida.

-bueno es que Gin nos contó que los saiyajin tienen una cola… hehe y la tuya se ve fácilmente- dijo sunset sonriendo.

-oh… ya veo jaja- dijo Bra.

-y…ustedes ¿que se supone que vienen a hacer aquí?- pregunto rainbow dash.

-oh bueno, Gin nos dijo que deberíamos venir aquí y entrenarlas… además nos dijo que ustedes querían… ¿convertirse en unas saiyajin? Eso es un poco raro pero igual podemos ayudarlas con eso ¡jajaja!- dijo Bra sonriendo.

-¿¡enserio!?- pregunto sunset shimmer – ¿pueden hacerlo?- dijo emocionada.

-¿tanto quieres ser una saiyajin?- pregunto applejack un poco molesta por tanta insistencia.

-bueno… si, podemos hacerlo pero antes…- se escucha un gruñido que interrumpe a Bra- ¡me muero de hambre! Jaja, ¿podemos ir a comer algo?- dijo Bra despreocupadamente.

Freezer suelta un suspiro y se encoje de hombros –nunca entenderé a los saiyajin- se ríe con la boca cerrada.

-oh… claro… vamos a comer- dijo fluttershy.

-¿mmmh? No estarás actuando tan tiesa porque tienes miedo de que te lastime ¿verdad?- pregunto freezer con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fluttershy suspira –lo lamento… pero es que tu apariencia es muy amenazante… -dijo fluttershy.

-vah no tengas miedo fluttershy, yo te protejo jajaja- dijo rainbow dash.

-bueno… creo que el primer paso antes de entrenarlas será que alcanzen su objetivo de volverse unas saiyajin- dijo Bra con una sonrisa.

-¿es así de fácil?- pregunto twilight.

-bueno… no, pero no es imposible- respondió freezer.

-¿cómo?- pregunto sunset shimmer.

-te lo explicare después de comer, ¡ahora tengo hambre!- dijo Bra.

Freezer suspira –vah, no dejara de molestar hasta que coma, será mejor que la lleven a comer rápido Ohohoho- dijo de forma amigable.

-vaaaale, vamos- dijo applejack.

 **Que les parece? Bueno, aquí termina el cuarto capitulo**

 **Espero este siendo de su agrado, y como ya saben me pueden dejar sus recomendaciones en las reviews, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Una entrada dificil

**Los personajes de mlp usados en esta historia pertenecen a Hasbro**

 **Cabe resaltar que esto ocurre en una línea temporal bastante diferente a la original**

 **Bueno compañeros aquí está la quinta parte espero sea de su agrado ;)**

 **Capítulo 5: "Una entrada difícil"**

Justamente en ese mismo momento donde Freezer y Bra habían arribado en el planeta de los humanos, los otros dos aprendices de Gin estaban llegando a la contraparte del mundo de los humanos… es decir, que estaban llegando a equestria. Estos llegaron de una forma silenciosa a ese mundo, por lo cual no fueron percibidos por nadie al caer justo en un bosque.

-Ah, ¡que se ha creído ese idiota de Gin para mandarnos aquí!- dijo uno de los chicos con un abrigo largo negro y por debajo una armadura y camiseta negra, además también llevaba unos guantes y botas.

-hehe… vamos vegeta no creo que sea tan malo- dijo el otro chico que también llevaba un abrigo negro pero por debajo llevaba un dogi negro y una camiseta burdeo.

-¡Mh! ¡Además! ¡Cómo vamos a entrenar aquí si nos ordenó no destruir ni matar a nadie!- dijo el que al parecer era vegeta.

-bueno… no nos dijo exactamente que no matáramos a nadie… dijo que no hiciéramos daño a inocentes- dijo el otro chico rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿entonces que pretendes que hagamos ahora Decas?- dijo vegeta con un tono arisco.

Decas suelta un suspiro – ¿no podrías cambiar tu actitud un poco? Ya llevamos tiempo siendo compañeros en misiones jajaja- dijo siendo amigable.

-que molesto eres… pero vale, tienes razón, además, creo que necesito un descanso, tal vez este mundo sirva para descansar- dijo vegeta poniendo una sonrisa pero sin cambiar su forma seria.

-jajaja ¿ves? Esto no es tan malo- dijo Decas feliz.

-bueno, pero enserio, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto vegeta a su compañero con su tono serio de siempre.

-bueno… ¿sientes esos pequeños Ki de por ahí?- dijo Decas señalando una dirección con su dedo.

-sí, son muy bajos, ¿no estaremos en un planeta de humanos?- pregunto vegeta pensando.

-mmm… no lo creo, se sienten un poco diferentes, pero puede ser que sean humanos jajaja- dijo Decas restándole importancia.

Vegeta de repente se gira rápidamente en dirección opuesta a donde estaban mirando.

-¡Ah!- Decas se voltea en la misma dirección.

-¿tú también lo sentiste no?- dijo vegeta con tono serio.

Decas asintió –es una presencia maligna… aunque no es muy fuerte-.

-al parecer viene para acá- dijo vegeta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-… ¿vas a… matarlo?- pregunto Decas con un tono de como si ya estuviera acostumbrado.

-si nos ataca claro- dijo vegeta aun con esa pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto de unos arbustos que estaban ahí salto una especie de lobo hecho de madera que intento atacar a los dos saiyajin con mordiscos y arañazos, pero estos lo esquivaban muy fácil.

-vah esto es ridículo es muy débil, terminemos esto rápido- dijo vegeta a Decas, para después moverse rápidamente y golpear al lobo de madera en su estómago y generar de su mano una rápida ráfaga de energía morada que desintegro al lobo de madera por completo.

-bueno, eso fue rápido, espero que eso no sea lo mejor que tiene este planeta para dar jajaja- dijo Decas en forma sarcástica.

-bueno, vamos donde están esos pequeños ki, de seguro son habitantes de este mundo- dijo vegeta con su actitud normal.

Decas asintió nuevamente –vamos- dijo más serio.

Ambos saiyajin se envolvieron en un aura blanca y partieron volando hasta el origen de todos esos pequeños ki, llegando a afueras de un pueblo cercano, que al parecer era ponyville.

-bueno… es algo colorido…- dijo vegeta viéndose un poco incómodo por todo lo "lindo" y tranquilo que se veía todo.

-mmm… tampoco se ve algún tipo de habitante a simple vista- dijo Decas un poco confundido por lo raro que era ese lugar –bueno será mejor que nos adentremos más-.

-sí, tienes razón- dijo vegeta empezando a caminar.

-¡eh pero espérame!- dijo Decas saliendo tras vegeta.

Cuando iban caminando por un lugar al parecer deshabitado se encontraron con una especie de caballo pero de menor tamaño, este al ver las dos figuras extrañas para su mundo grito y salió huyendo quien sabe dónde.

-¿e…ese caballo grito?- pregunto Decas confundido su compañero.

-¿tal vez fue nuestra imaginación?- dijo vegeta intentando quitarle importancia a lo sucedido.

Después de ese raro suceso los alumnos de Gin se adentraron más al pueblo, hasta llegar al centro del pueblo aparentemente… donde para su sorpresa no había ningún rastro de vida, solo edificios.

-¿que…pasa aquí? ¡Porque todo lo vivo que hemos visto en este mundo es apenas una especie de lobo de madera y un caballo diminuto!- pregunto vegeta enojado.

-bueno… si esos eran los únicos que quedaban vivos de aquí… ya mataste a uno jajaja- dijo Decas a modo de chiste.

-¡vah no digas tonterías! ¡Siento sus energías! Pero sea lo que sean están encerrados en estos edificios de aquí- dijo vegeta más calmado.

-mmm…- de repente Decas cae en cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado – ¡hey vegeta! ¡Tal vez ese caballo que vimos antes realmente si podía hablar como creíamos, y como al parecer le dimos miedo advirtió a todos los de aquí que se refugiaran!- dijo Decas convencido de su teoría.

-mmm…- vegeta pensó un poco –tienes razón, eres un insecto muy listo Decas.

-eso… ¿es un alago? Bueno no importa, ahora como hacemos que salgan, porque según Gin deberíamos "aprender" algo de aquí, y no creo que podamos si no conocemos nada de donde estamos- dijo Decas viéndose un poco serio.

-podría destruir sus edificios así obligándolos a salir- dijo vegeta con la mayor naturalidad.

-…- Decas se quedó callado mirando a vegeta con una cara seria y una ceja levantada.

-vamos Decas era una broma, que amargado- dijo vegeta volviendo a ser serio.

Mientras estaban pensando tranquilamente algo se acercó detrás de ellos y jalo el abrigo de vegeta en un intento de llamar su atención ya que él estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Oh? Hasta que alguien se digna a venir – dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

-¿eh? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Decas sin enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Vegeta se da vuelta pero no encuentra nada, pero al bajar la vista se encuentra con otro caballo aún más pequeño, aparentemente era un infante con un moño en su cabeza – ¿¡q…que clase de broma es esta!?- dijo vegeta sorprendido.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Decas mientras se daba la vuelta – oh… ya veo hehe.

-¡Hola!- dijo la niña con tono muy amigable.

-sabes… me esperaba que hubiera especies raras, pero no algo como esto- dijo Decas con tono de humor.

-¡Soy applebloom! ¡No pensé que ustedes pudieran hablar!- dijo la chica applebloom con cierta felicidad.

-Gr… ¡no grites niña, tu voz es irritante!- dijo vegeta un poco molesto.

Applebloom se alejó un poco en acto de reflejo – ou… v…vale…- dijo la pequeña niña bajando sus orejas.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan arisco, es solo una niña- dijo Decas reprochando a vegeta – hehe, Yo soy Decas y este es mi amigo vegeta, que bueno conocerte pequeña- hablo Decas a la pequeña applebloom poniéndole amabilidad a su voz.

-¡Mh! No recuerdo que seamos amigos insecto- vegeta hizo un gesto de rechazo.

-¡Oh! ¿Decas? ¿Y que eres? Nunca había visto un pony como tú- dijo curiosa applebloom.

-¿Pony…? Oh no, veras nosotros… -Decas estaba a punto de terminar su oración cuando fue interrumpido.

-Siento algunos ki acercándose, no son la gran cosa, pero comparados a los otros se ve que son inusuales- dijo vegeta con su tono serio.

-tienes razón- dijo Decas con una cara y tono serios.

De pronto de la dirección en la que miraban los saiyajin llegaron tres "ponys" uno de color naranja, otro cian y por ultimo una rosada, después de llegar a la suficiente distancia la pony naranja que iba en el medio hablo – ¡aléjense de mi hermana animales depredadores!-.

-¿¡e…este caballo nos acaba de llamar animales!?- dijo vegeta cargando una energía azul en su mano.

Decas le sacude de hombro – ¡eh! Cálmate, recuerda que no debemos dañar a nadie inocente- le recordó a su compañero vegeta.

-¿Pueden hablar?- pregunto la pony cian sorprendida.

-lo mismo digo caballo azul-dijo vegeta en tono de burla.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo la pony cian enojada.

-ya no me están cayendo bien estos tipos- dijo la pony rosa intentando poner voz seria pero no con mucho éxito.

Decas da un suspiro – ¿es necesario que ya te hagas enemigos en este nuevo mundo?- pregunto ya aburrido de lo mismo.

-bastante jajaja- dijo vegeta riéndose de su compañero.

-¡bueno se acabó de intentar por las buenas!- exclamo la pony cian con cabello arcoíris para después aventarse a toda velocidad contra vegeta.

-¡Rainbow que haces!- grito la pony naranja.

-vegeta no vayas a… - dijo Decas sugiriendo a vegeta.

-si si claro, lo sé, no la lastimare-dijo vegeta un poco decepcionado.

-¡pff! ¿Lastimarme?- dijo la pony que al parecer se llama rainbow antes de impactar con el estómago del saiyajin, pero para su sorpresa justo antes de tener contacto con el cuerpo de vegeta este desapareció rápidamente – ¿eh? ¿Dónde está? –pregunto rainbow mirando a todos lados confundida.

De repente arriba de ella se escuchó una risa –por aquí tonta –dijo vegeta dándole un tono burlesco.

Las otras dos ponys que venían con rainbow subieron la mirada impactadas por el hecho de que ese tipo estuviera volando sin necesidad de alas.

-¿c…como…? No vi nada, ¿cómo puede volar sin alas?- dijo la pony rubia muy impresionada.

-¡Uy! ¡Esa cosa es super duper rápida!- dijo la pony rosa bastante feliz… tomando en cuenta la situación en la que estaban.

-Bah solo tuviste suerte cosa rara, de seguro estas volando con algún tipo de magia ¡pero ahí voy de nuevo!- dijo rainbow abalanzándose de nuevo contra vegeta pero esta vez con un casco levantado en forma de ataque.

-recuerda vegeta- le dijo Decas con una sonrisa.

-¡si si ya lo sé insecto!- dijo vegeta enojado por el hecho de que su compañero piense que él no puede controlarse.

Rainbow iba con mucha fuerza a la cara de vegeta, pero un segundo antes de alcanzar la quijada del saiyajin este detuvo el golpe con una mano.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!?- dijo la pony naranja incrédula ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¡Wow! ¡Además de rápido es muy fuerte! –dijo la pequeña applebloom al lado de Decas.

-¡Tu ven conmigo!- le grito la pony naranja a applebloom.

-ok applejack…- dijo applebloom cabizbaja caminando hacia su hermana.

Rainbow estaba quieta sin palabras aun con su casco estrellado en los dos dedos del saiyajin, viendo con la facilidad que el detuvo su fuerte ataque – ¿c…c…como… paso esto…?- pregunto shockeada.

La pony rosa estaba sentada con la boca abierta hasta el piso – ¡INCREIBLE! – grito la pony mientras detrás de ella saltaba confeti.

-¿de qué lado estas? Deja de apoyar a los malos- applejack le dijo con cara de reproche.

-espera, ¿malos?- pregunto Decas confundido –no no no, te equivocas, nosotros no somos villanos, somos tipos buenos, ¿no vegeta?- pregunto a su compañero con cierta hospitalidad.

-¿ah? ¿Lo somos?- pregunto vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro serio.

-vamos no bromees- le advirtió Decas.

-Bah como sea- dijo vegeta mirando a otro lado.

-¡sí! ¡Ellos no me hicieron daño!- agrego la pequeña applebloom al lado de su hermana.

-entonces… ¿porque nos dijeron que estaban atacando la ciudad?- pregunto confundida rainbow.

-Oh claro, de seguro ese em…pony que vimos antes y salió corriendo advirtió de que éramos una amenaza… aunque no veo por qué pensaría eso jajaja-dijo Decas con una mano atrás de su cabeza.

Rainbow dash vuelve al lado de sus amigas, y todas se quedan en silencio pensando.

-¡entonces que bien que no son una amenaza! ¡Porque si lo fueran estaríamos bastaaaante perdidas jiji!- dijo la pony rosada bastante feliz.

-hey que confianza tienes en nosotras eh pinkie- dijo applejack con un tono en mezcla de humor y enojo.

-bueno… pero creo que tiene razón, si yo no pude menos ustedes jeje –dijo rainbow intentando verse confiada después de que sus arremetidas fueran fácilmente detenidas por vegeta.

-claaaro como digas jaja- dijo applejack burlándose.

Vegeta desciende lentamente del cielo y se posiciona al lado de su compañero –bueno, entonces ya comprenderán que no somos una amenaza para ustedes… ¿no?- pregunto con su tono serio.

-¡Sipi!- dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

-¡bien! Entonces… ¿podrían decirles a todos… que no somos peligrosos? Se siente raro que todo este vacío- dijo Decas relajado.

-claro, pero antes me gustaría preguntar algunas cosas- dijo applejack con un tono serio.

Decas suelta un suspiro –vale, no tenemos de otra- dijo resignándose.

-¡Bien! Primero, ¿¡que son ustedes!?- dijo rainbow exaltada.

-¿qué somos?- dijo Decas un poco confundido.

-Dah, es obvio que ustedes no son ponys- dijo rainbow esperando una respuesta.

-Ah ya entiendo a qué te refieres- dijo Decas –nosotros somos unos saiyajin-.

-¡Uy! ¿saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto pinkie entusiasmada.

-mh, los saiyajin somos una raza de guerreros muy poderosos, ¡los más poderosos del universo!- dijo vegeta con actitud imponente.

-¿ah sí? Pues nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos- dijo applejack con cara de escepticismo.

-bah eso es seguramente porque su especie es muy primitiva, de seguro no tienen siquiera la tecnología suficiente para viajar a otros planetas- dijo vegeta mirando en menos a los ponys.

-¿otros planetas?- pregunto la pequeña applebloom al lado de su hermana.

-oh claro, hay bastantes planetas por todo el universo, y también hay distintos tipos de seres vivos, como ustedes los ponys o nosotros los saiyajin- dijo Decas dándole una respuesta amable a la pequeña.

-entonces… ¿ustedes vienen de otro planeta?- pregunto rainbow con cara confundida.

-bueno… dejémoslo en que si- dijo Decas rascándose la nuca.

-bueno, ¿qué tal unas presentaciones formales eh?-pregunto applejack.

-¡Oh claro! ¡Yo soy pinkie pie!- grito pinkie mientras detrás de ella salían pequeños fuegos artificiales.

-Yo soy applejack, un gusto chicos- dijo applejack con un tono más cálido comparado con el que hablaba antes.

-hehe y yo soy rainbow dash, la más rápida de equestria- dijo rainbow con cara de orgullo.

-bah, entonces los habitantes de aquí no deben de ser la gran cosa-dijo vegeta burlándose de rainbow dash.

Decas le da una mirada a vegeta –no la hagas enojar, no quiero causar problemas- dijo con tono serio – de seguro Gin se enojaría jaja-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-voy a hacer como que no escuche eso que dijiste-dijo rainbow a vegeta.

-bueno, ¿podrían decirnos sus nombres?- pregunto applejack restándole importancia a la pelea que tenían rainbow dash y vegeta.

-oh claro, yo soy Decas- dijo Decas con una sonrisa.

-yo soy vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin- dijo vegeta con su seriedad de siempre.

-¿era necesario mencionar lo de "príncipe"?- dijo Decas un poco molesto.

-sí, bastante jajaja- dijo vegeta riéndose.

-espera, ¿qué? ¿¡Príncipe!?- dijo applebloom – ¿deberíamos… inclinarnos? –pregunto inocentemente.

-nah, no creo que lo sea realmente- dijo rainbow restándole importancia.

Vegeta hizo un movimiento rápido y se posiciono justo en frente de rainbow dash con una cara amenazante, haciendo que esta se sobresalte y caiga hacia atrás –para tu información, si soy el príncipe de los saiyajin –después de decir eso, se dio la vuelta y volvió caminando donde su compañero Decas –aunque no veo necesario que se inclinen-.

-jiji te asustaste- dijo pinkie bromeando.

-¡No! Solo… me tomo por sorpresa- dijo rainbow mirando a otro lado avergonzada.

-bueno, ahora yo quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿Dónde estamos?, recién mencionaste algo llamado

"Equestria" ¿verdad?- pregunto vegeta aun serio.

-oh claro, estamos en el reino de equestria- explico applejack.

-¿reino de equestria?...- se quedó pensando Decas.

-Quiero ir a ver a su gobernante- demando vegeta.

-¡Epa! No tan rápido "señor príncipe", antes nos gustaría saber, si es de otro mundo ¿para qué están acá?- pregunto applejack con un poco de desconfianza.

-¡Ah demonios, estos "ponys" no tienen remedio!- dijo vegeta un poco molesto ya por tantas preguntas.

-vamos no seas tan malo jajaja- dijo Decas con una sonrisa a su compañero –bueno verán, nosotros…- Decas empezó a explicar la historia de quien era Gin y su motivo para enviarlos ahí a ese mundo.

 **Aquí se termina este quinto capítulo, espero que no haya sido muy confuso el cambio de mundo, ya que ahora esto estará pasando bastante, es lo que tiene llevar dos historias simultaneas en un mismo relato.**

 **Bueno sin más compas, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	6. Las viejas costumbres no cambian

**Los personajes de mlp usados en esta historia pertenecen a Hasbro**

 **Cabe resaltar que esto ocurre en una línea temporal bastante diferente a la original**

 **Bueno compañeros aquí está la sexta parte espero sea de su agrado ;)**

 **Capítulo 6: "Viejas costumbres…"**

Volviendo al mundo de los humanos, las cinco chicas y los dos alumnos de Gin estaban caminando en dirección a una cafetería cercana para poder comer, ya que Bra estaba hambrienta, mientras las cinco chicas hacían preguntas a Freezer y a Bra.

A Bra le suena el estómago de nuevo- ¿creen que falte mucho? Hehe –dijo con una sonrisa.

-nop, ya estamos casi- dijo applejack caminando al lado de rainbow dash.

-¡Oh qué bien!- exclamo Bra.

-oigan… y de ustedes dos ¿quién es más fuerte?- pregunto rainbow dash curiosa por la respuesta.

-Bueno… Freezer es más fuerte que yo, ¡pero me volveré mejor que él! - explico Bra respondiendo la pregunta.

-aunque es verdad que es difícil que tengamos un espacio donde podamos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza porque ya sabes… es muy destructivo- complemento Freezer a la respuesta de su compañera.

-bueno en eso tienes razón jajaja- dijo Bra.

-y… ¿en comparación a sus otros dos compañeros que dijo Gin que tenían?- pregunto sunset shimmer.

-¿Oh? ¿Te refieres a Vegeta y a Decas? Bueno, por desgracia Decas es mas fuerte que yo, pero aun asi sigo siendo mas fuerte que Vegeta - dijo Freezer riéndose con la boca cerrada

-¡bueno pero da igual! ¡Debo esforzarme para llegar a ser tan fuertes como ustedes!- dijo Bra con entusiasmo.

-Bueno no es como si ustedes fueran débiles hehe…- dijo twilight a modo de broma.

-chicas… ya llegamos…- dijo fluttershy tímidamente.

-oh… cierto jeje- dijo applejack rascándose la nuca.

-bueno, entremos- dijo sunnset.

Todos entran a la cafetería y se sientan una mesa en la que en vez de sillas para sentarse tiene sillones grandes y largos, en los que caben todos los que venían.

\- bueno, ¿y qué quieres comer Bra?- pregunto twilight.

-Vah aquí abra comida como la de allá ¿No?- pregunto Bra a Freezer.

-pues supongo, igualmente sigue siendo un planeta de humanos- respondió Freezer sin darle mucha importancia.

-bueno, entonces quiero una sopa de fideos chinos- dijo Bra.

-mmm… No sé si aquí hay de eso, pero creo que puedo ir a ver- dijo sunset mientras se para y va a ver.

-¿usted no va a c…comer?- pregunto fluttershy a Freezer.

-no, no tengo hambre, ella es la que siempre tiene ganas de comer, y por eso nos retrasamos siempre- dijo Freezer en tono de burla.

-¡hey!- dijo Bra haciéndose la ofendida.

-oh… ya veo…- dijo fluttershy mirando hacia abajo.

-Oigan, ¿¡cómo llegaron a ser tan fuertes!?- pregunto rainbow interesada.

-bueno yo nací siendo fuerte, ya que mi padre es un tipo muy fuerte, además el entrenamiento y luchar con rivales poderosos me hicieron llegar hasta este nivel- dijo Bra orgullosa de sí misma.

-oh… ¿y u…usted emperador Freezer?- pregunto tímidamente fluttershy.

-¡Jajajaja! No le digas emperador, solo dile Freezer- dijo Bra riéndose de Freezer ya que nadie le llamaba así.

Freezer suspira –gracias Bra, que amable, pero tiene razón, solo dime Freezer- dijo amistosamente –por otro lado, yo soy un prodigio, yo nunca eh tenido que esforzarme, entrene muy poco para alcanzar este inmenso poder que tengo ahora- dijo esta vez viéndose un poco egocéntrico.

-si si como tú digas- dijo Bra un poco molesta por el alardeo de su amigo.

-Wow eso es impresionante señor Freezer- dijo twilight.

En ese momento interrumpiendo la charla de los chicos en la mesa, llega sunset shimmer con la sopa de fideos chinos –Pues mira por donde si venden jajaja- dijo riéndose.

-¡Excelente! ¡Gracias sunset!- dijo mientras sunset le ponía el plato en frente de ella.

-¿mh? ¿Ustedes no comerán?- pregunto Freezer a las cinco chicas.

-em… no, nosotras ya comimos cuando ustedes no estaban hehe –dijo sunset rascándose la nuca.

-oh ya veo- dijo Freezer.

Bra termina de comer – ¡Buah estaba delicioso! ¿Tienen más?- pregunto feliz.

-¿¡que!? ¿¡Ya comiste!?- pregunto applejack sorprendida.

-Ohoho, parece que tu apetito las sorprendio- dijo Freezer con una sonrisa.

-comiste… muy rápido- dijo rainbow dash –incluso para mí-.

-em… quieres… ¿qué te traiga más?- pregunto sunset igual de sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Bra comio.

-¡Porfavor!- dijo Bra con una sonrisa.

Sunset partió de inmediato a buscarle más comida.

-Es impresionante lo diferente que eres con tu padre- dijo Freezer para despues reir con la boca cerrada.

-¿P… padre?- pregunto fluttershy tímidamente.

-Si… pero bueno es de esperar si él se fue y quede sola con mi madre Bulma, ¡además casi ni nos iba a visitar!- dijo Bra poniendo cara de puchero – aunque bueeeno, eso ya no importa jajaja –dijo esto volviendo a su estado normal.

-Claro, ahora es al revés, pasas casi todo el tiempo con tu padre y casi nunca vuelves a la tierra- dijo Freezer para después reírse en forma silenciosa.

-¿oh? ¿Y quién es tu padre Bra?- pregunto applejack con curiosidad.

-¿mi padre? Es Vegeta- dijo Bra con una sonrisa.

-¿Vegeta?... ¿el otro alumno de Gin?- pregunto twilight.

-hehe… el mismo- dijo Freezer.

-Oh, entonces debe ser super fuerte ¿no?- pregunto rainbow dash exaltada.

Freezer se rie con la boca cerrada –pues claro, al igual que yo, el sobrepaso el poder de todos los dioses destructores- dijo Freezer con total naturalidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Y Decas ha alcanzado a superar a algunos ángeles!- dijo Bra.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que twilight lo rompió –em… que es un "dios destructor"- pregunto twilight confusa.

Bra y Freezer se dan una mirada de sorpresa, estos se quedaron sin palabras por un momento.

-¡Ya regrese!- exclamo sunset shimmer con otro plato decomida para Bra.

-¡Oh gracias!- Bra se pone a comer.

-Oh… bueno ella no lo va a explicar, así que lo hare yo, verán- freezer se puso a explicar a las cinco chicas la jerarquía de dioses que existen, como los Kaiosamas, Kaioshins, dioses destructores, sus Guardianes los ángeles y del poderoso dios del multiverso Zeno sama, además explico de que existen doce universos en total, todos con distintos dioses, también les menciono que ellas están viviendo en el universo número siete.

-¡espera espera! chico listo, esto es demasiada información para una sola bocanada- dijo applejack intentando procesar todo lo que Freezer había explicado.

Bra termina de comer –creo que no deberías haberles dicho todo tan deprisa jajaja- dijo Bra.

-espera… ¿entonces ese tal Zeno sama es más fuerte que Gin?- pregunto Twilight dudosa.

-Ohoho, claro que no, Gin está por encima de todos esos dioses- dijo freezer.

-oh hehe ya veo- dijo twilight más tranquila.

-Mmh… ¿y que hacen los dioses de la destrucción?- pregunto sunset shimmer curiosa.

-Oh, los dioses destructores se preocupan de mantener el orden junto a los kaioshin, creando un balance entre creación y destrucción- explico Bra con una sonrisa.

-oh… ¿y que son los ángeles?- pregunto rainbow dash con cara de no enterarse mucho del tema.

-bueno, ellos son normalmente los seres más poderosos de cada universo, estos son los maestros de los dioses de la destrucción- dijo Freezer con los ojos cerrados.

-Impresionante… -dijo con voz baja fluttershy.

-¡Oh recordé algo!- dijo Bra saltando de su asiento.

-¿oh? ¿El qué?- le pregunto Freezer a Bra.

-¡ven! Ya verás- dijo Bra saliendo de la cafetería.

Freezer se encogió de hombros –vah quien la entiende, Sunset, twilight, vengan conmigo- dijo Freezer con voz seria.

-Si- dijeron sunset y twilight al unisono.

Despues de un tiempo seguir a Bra caminando en un rumbo bastante extraño, todos terminan en un callejón sin salida.

-em… ¿Bra? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto sunset un poco preocupada.

-eh… hehe… eso también querria saber yo… creo que me perdi- dijo Bra rascándose la nuca.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo twilight.

-bueno, que se le va a hacer- dijo Freezer volviéndose a encoger de hombros y dandose la vuelta, pero un tipo extraño que le cortaba el paso de la única salida lo interrumpió.

-hehehe… que hacen ustedes por aquí ¿eh?... – dijo el tipo extraño con una voz siniestra.

-muévete basura- le dijo Freezer irritado por el hecho de que le restrinjan el paso.

-jajaja… parece que no sabes la situación en la que te metes enano…- dijo el tipo burlándose de Freezer.

-em… será mejor que se queden atrás de mí, ese tipo parece peligroso- le dijo Bra a las chicas, estas obedecieron y se pusieron tras ella.

-¿mm?... jajaja… deberías hacer lo mismo que esas niñas enclenque…- le dijo el tipo de forma amenazante.

Freezer solo permaneció ahí parado con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ah? ¿Te vah´a hacer el héroe? Buajaja, eres tonto tío- dijo el al parecer delincuente sacando una pistola de su chaqueta.

-Ohohoh, no tienes las agallas- dijo Freezer burlándose del tipo.

-Hahaha… cuando te mate creo que me voy a divertir un poco con esas niñas de atrás tuyo jeje- dijo el criminal con una voz rasposa y siniestra.

-¡mh! Idiota- Bra solo se limitó a decir eso, mientras las chicas solo se mantenían tras ella.

-Vah tio, hoy ando de buen humor, así que si te vas sin decir nada te dejare vivir jajajaja- dijo el tipo extraño con tono malévolo.

Freezer se quedó al frente de el sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-¡Vah se te acabo el tiempo tío!- dijo el criminal mientras apuntaba su pistola a la cabeza de Freezer.

-¡No, señor Freezer!- grito twilight detrás de Bra.

-jajaja, ¿señor Freezer? No te preocupes el estará bien- dijo Bra en voz baja a twilight, esta última se quedó observando todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Vah eres un tio muy tonto, ¡Muere!- dijo el criminal mientras apretaba el gatillo de su pistola mientras Freezer se quedaba quieto.

Las dos chicas y el criminal cerraron los ojos en acto de reflejo, pero cuando los abrieron, quedaron impactados, ya que Freezer seguía ahí como si nada.

-¿¡Q…que!? ¡Imposible!- dijo el criminal soltando el arma y poniendo cara de terror.

-¡AAH! ¡INSECTO! ¡TE ATREVISTE A ATACAR A FREEZER!- dijo Freezer mientras encolerizado se envolvía en un aura morada.

-em… Freezer, cálmate, creo que estas exagerando- le dijo Bra intentando calmarlo ya que ya empezaba a hacer temblar el piso.

-¡Guarda silencio!- le dijo Freezer a Bra.

-a…ah… -dijo el criminal asustado e intentando mantenerse de pie.

-Ohohoho, creo que has sido alguien malo ¿no?- pregunto Freezer para después reírse con la boca cerrada.

-¡Debes pagar!- dijo Freezer levantando su dedo y disparando un rápido rayo de su dedo que atravesó el cuerpo del criminal por en una zona donde no tenía riesgo de muerte.

-¡AAAH!- exclamo de dolor el tipo malvado intentando aun mantenerse de pie.

-¡Ahahaha! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pensé que eras un tipo duro! ¡Jajaja!- dijo freezer disparando otro rayo a una zona no mortal.

-¡AAH!- grito de nuevo el tipo.

Freezer continúo disparando rápidos rayos de sus dedos nunca acertando en una zona con riesgo de muerte, Freezer continuo haciendo esto mientras se reía hasta que Bra lo interrumpió.

-¡FREEZER! ¡YA CALMATE! –dijo Bra saltando rápidamente y dando una patada a Freezer que lo mando contra una pared que estaba al lado de él, no fue una patada fuerte para hacerle daño, sino una débil patada solo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-… lo siento, creo que me descontrole un poco- dijo freezer mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo del cuerpo.

-¡No era necesario torturarlo Freezer!- dijo Bra enojada con Freezer.

-bueno haha… no quiero meterme en problemas, así que hare una última cosa…- dijo Freezer.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?- pregunto Bra un poco preocupada por lo que su compañero vaya a hacer.

Freezer se acercó al cuerpo moribundo del criminal y lo agarro de un pie, después de esto lo lanzo fuertemente hasta el cielo – ¡Muere!- dijo apuntando su dedo hacia el cuerpo en el aire y haciendo que explote sin dejar rastro alguno.

Bra suelta un gran suspiro – otra vez… eso no era necesario, ¿debería recordarte que andamos con estas dos inocentes niñas? ¿O ya te das cuenta tú?- dijo un poco molesta por el aire sádico que Freezer acababa de mostrar ante twilight y sunset.

Twilight y sunset estaban mirando quietas sin decir ninguna palabra ni mover ni un musculo.

Freezer pone una cara de horror al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y desaparece su aura – ejem… me disculpo por ese espectáculo tan… inapropiado que tuvieron que ver- Se disculpó Freezer haciendo una reverencia.

-d… diría que estoy muy enojada con usted señor Freezer, porque las cosas podríamos haberlas arreglado hablando… ¡pero ese tipo intento matarlo!- dijo twilight confusa, ya que no sabía si sentirse aliviada porque ya no están en peligro, enojada con Freezer por ser tan cruel o feliz porque ese tipo recibiera su merecido.

-aunque… tampoco es que nos haya gustado ver como torturaba a ese tipo…-dijo sunset aun horrorizada.

-Oh vamos… em… no lo vean como alguien malo y desalmado, Freezer solo estaba defendiéndolas y… bueno, enojado porque el tipo le intento hacer daño- dijo Bra intentando arreglar las cosas.

Freezer solto un suspiro –vamos chicas, si es que están preocupadas de que yo pueda hacerles daño, están equivocadas, ese tipo se merecía eso, era un criminal, por eso lo mate, además quería hacerles daño a ustedes- dijo Freezer intentando excusarse.

-bueno… en eso tiene razón- dijo Bra restándole importancia.

-solo te pido… que no lo hagas de nuevo enfrente de nosotras- dijo twilight.

-y yo les pido que no hablen de esto con las demás- pidió Freezer de forma amistosa.

-em… olvidemos que esto paso, ¿vah? Jajaja- dijo Bra olvidándose de lo sucedido ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a que Freezer hiciera eso, porque aunque el nunca fuera un villano o un "chico malo" aún seguía siendo sádico con los malos y/o enemigos.

-em… claro… gracias señor Freezer- dijo sunset dándole un pequeño abrazo a Freezer.

-bueno, ¿y a donde se supone que querías ir eh? –le pregunto Freezer a Bra.

-¿Oh? ¡Cierto! ¡Quería ir a la nave de donde llego Raditz!- dijo Bra recordando lo que quería hacer.

-¡Te fuiste totalmente en sentido contrario!- dijo twilight enojada porque todo esto que acababa de pasar fue culpa de la mala orientación de Bra.

Sunset suelta un suspiro – ¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho y así te hubiéramos guiado! –dijo sunset igualmente enojada con Bra.

Freezer se ríe con la boca cerrada –bueno, entonces vamos – dijo Freezer.

-bueno síganme- dijo Twilight caminando junto con sunset.

-no- dijo Freezer parándolas en seco.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sunset confundida.

-ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí, así que no quiero perder más tiempo- dijo Freezer.

-¿eh? Pero Bra quiere ir…- dijo twilight.

-y lo haremos, pero no caminando, yo sé dónde es exactamente, asi que iremos volando- sugirió Freezer a su compañera Bra.

-¡Oh buena idea!… pero ellas no saben volar, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Bra desacreditando la idea de Freezer.

-Obvio que recuerdo, ellas irán encima de nosotros- dijo Freezer.

-¿Subirnos encima de ustedes? Vale- dijo sunset sin poner mucho reparo.

-Bueno twilight, ¡afírmate bien a mi jaja!- dijo Bra a twilight, esta obedeció de inmediato.

-¿supongo que tu querrás hacer lo mismo no?- pregunto Freezer de forma seria a sunset shimmer.

-em… si, ¡claro!- dijo está aferrándose a Freezer.

Ambos alumnos se envolvieron en un aura, Freezer en una morada como la de antes y Bra en un aura blanca transparente, para despues salir a una gran velocidad en dirección donde había caído la nave de Raditz anteriormente. Despues de poco tiempo de vuelo, los cuatro llegaron hasta donde estaba el cráter de la nave de Raditz.

-Bueno ya llegamos, ya puedes bajarte sunset- dijo Freezer.

Sunset estaba aún aferrada fuertemente a Freezer – creo… que le temo un poco a las alturas hehe… -después de decir esto se soltó y se quedó en el suelo un poco mareada.

-¿Tu estas bien twilight?- pregunto Bra a la chica que tenía en la espalda.

-Sí, yo ya estoy más acostumbrada a las aturas jajaja- dijo twilight riéndose.

Bra se adentró al cráter y se puso a buscar algo dentro de la nave de Raditz.

-¿Que buscas Bra?- pregunto Freezer desde fuera del cráter.

-Ya verás- dijo Bra con un tono cantarín desde adentro del cráter.

 **Y…Aquí se termina el capítulo seis espero que este yendo bien esto, no se olviden de que pueden decirme recomendaciones y/o opiniones, estoy abierto a aceptar sugerencias criticas lo que sea jaja**

 **Bueno, hasta otra!**


End file.
